Lessien The Free Spirit
by patetass
Summary: Elrond's youngest daughter was kidnapped by orcs with only a few months old. She escapes Saruman and meets her true family along with a certain Fellowship. Legolas X OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

**A/N: This story is just an idea that might not turn into anything for now it's just some chapters however if I see that it could turn into a full story it will.**

* * *

****_She was running and running like she never did in her life. She didn't know where she was, it was a hallway, black with a small light at the end and she was running to get it._

_Then a man appeared. He was tall with incredibly blond hair and his ears were pointy. He started walking to the light._

_She tried to reach him but she couldn't. _

_Running. _

_Running. _

_To reach that man. She screamed. He dind't hear her. She was alone. Alone in this black hallway, alone her intire life. No one could hear her. And then the man stopped. He turned to her._

_His eyes. His gorgeous eyes. Blue as the ocean deep. He looked at her with a warming smile._

_"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo"._

_He turned around and walked to the light. There was an explosion and he was gone._

__She woke up panting and sweating. Questions swimming in her head.

'No matter' she tought. Laying down again in her bed she fell asleep and this time it was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Elvish translations:**

**Elen sila lumenn omentilmo - A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Two days had passed since that strange dream and Lessien couldn't get it out of her mind. Stuck in her room in Saruman's tower like always she looked to the window and saw Gandalf the Grey coming for advice.

Oh how she wished to be free and go tell Gandalf that he couldn't trust Saruman the Whise.

She remembered very well her first conversation with Saruman before she was put in that damned room.

_A fourteen year old Lessien walked to where her 'uncle' was sitting. He was reading some papers which she grabbed of his hand and ripped apart._

_He watched her, fury in his eyes._

_"I demand answers." He stood up and for a brief second, Lessien regretted what she did but then courage came again._

_"For what?" he asked with a calm voice._

_"I am trapped in this tower, without knowing who my family is, why they left me here and I wish to know." she said looking the man who raised her in the eyes._

_"Very well. If that is your wish my Lady." he said sarcastically. "Follow me."_

_They walked into a room with a throne and a chair in front of it._

_Saruman pointed at the chair while sitting. She did what he wanted._

_"You Lessien were kidnapped by a group of my orcs from your family in Rivendell. They do not know that the orcs belonged to me and they believe that you are dead. I raised you as my own daughter for all this years. I taught you magic, I taught you how to manage a sword and a bow and this, outrageous attack is your response?" he questioned her._

_She couldn't believe it. Saruman just told her that he was the reason why she didn't know her family, why she didn't grow up with other elf's and the he was questioning her why she was mad!_

_"You.. You private me from my happiness and you are asking me why am I furious? You are pure evil!" she screamed._

_"Beware your talking Lessien. I am not just a man and you know it."_

_"I do not care. You kidnapped me! Made me believe that my family hated me!" She turned around and started running towards the nearest door but Saruman closed it with his staff._

_She turned to him and he made her lift in the air while chocking her._

_"What an ungrateful elf you are Lessien. If you want things to be like this, it will be"_

_Then everything went black and she woke up locked in the her room. Locked forever._

Oh yes Lessien remembered this very well. She'd been locked since that day, trying to get out, using magic, tools that she built but nothing worked. Saruman's magic was too strong.

She watched as Gandalf and Saruman talked in the gardens of Isengard, here she had played for many years thinking the man watching her was her only family. Then Gandalf and Saruman entered the Tower and Lessien waited. And waited. It was already dark and she was getting tired but Gandalf never left the building.

* * *

**So? hate it? love it? please review! I will update very soon but I need to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Lessien was getting worried. Where was Gandalf? Why didn't he leave? It was a new day and Gandalf's horse was still waiting for him.

Her breakfast appeared trough a hole in the door and she ate it thinking of how much time would she spent in this tower. She wanted to go to Rivendell, know her family, make friends, be happy. But with Saruman on her the task was difficult.

Once she was finished, she push the tray over the hole again and sat in her bed reading. That's when Saruman entered.

He looked pleased for some reason and that made Lessien suspicious.

"Look trough the window child." he ordered.

She looked. And she didn't liked it one bit. Trees were being cut down by orcs, the river was blocked, and they had built a pit, with paths underground, which she guessed was where orcs were being made, and prepared for battle.

"How could you do that? To the Ents?" she was mad, beyond mad.

"Silence. This is wait waits Middle-Earth Lessien. The power of Sauron is going stronger and nothing can stop it." he said to her.

'Gandalf' she thought. 'He wouldn't allow this'. "Gandalf. I saw him coming. Where is he?"

"Gandalf the Grey chose, dead to power."

'Dead? Gandalf? No' she refused to accept that.

"What did you do to him? Is he dead?" at this point Lessien didn't care anymore, she threw herself at Saruman only to end up against a wall again screaming with pain.

"He's not dead. But he will be. Soon. And you will be too if you do not start to behave."

He turned around and Lessien fell to the ground. She heard him open the door and leave. What was she going to do?

Days passed and Lessien was getting desperate. She had to do something but what?

One afternoon she decided to take actions. She had saw Saruman going outside and talking to the orcs so she saw an opening.

Saruman had taught her magic. Some basics and some more advanced spells. Lessien just wished it would be enough. With all her strength and concentration she stood in front of the door, murmuring spells and waving her hands. She was about to give up when suddenly she heard a 'crack' and the lock was broken.

The will to sing and dance was amazing but she had more important things to do.

Checking to see if any orcs were around she stepped out of the room that had been her prison for four years.

'No orcs. Dumb creatures they are' she thought has she started walking down the hallway. It was lunch time, so all of them should be in the inferior grounds 'having lunch'. Still she tiptoed and was constantly turning her head. Orcs might not be around but she knew how dangerous Saruman was.

Finally she reached her destination. Knowing Saruman, he always capped his prisoners in the highest spot in the tower. She smiled of how predictable in certain things he was.

The door was opened. He would never thought that someone would go up there. The orcs feared him to much.

'Who would have guessed 'uncle'?' Lessien thought wearing an ironic grin.

The stairs grew and grew longer and after a few minutes Lessien thought that it didn't had a end but it did. Once she step over the last step she saw.

In front of her, Saruman was torturing Gandalf with his staff and the victim was hanging with just his feet to the tower.

Lessien was divided. Should she help Gandalf or hide?

'No. This is my chance. To be something more'.

"Saruman! Stop this now."

He noticed her coming for him and with just one movement she was in the same position as Gandalf.

"Well, well I do have to give you some credit fool child. You managed to break trough my spells. But it did not served you well. You are going to die along with him."

Saruman turned to Gandalf. "Would you care to know who are you going to die with Gandalf? There at your side stands the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond, Lessien."

Lessien watched as Gandaf's eyes expressed surprised and then he turned his head to her.

She closed her eyes waiting for the fall, and felt Gandalf's hand in her.

Then without warning Gandalf pushed her down and they fell. Lessien wanted to scream but there was no time because the next thing she knew she was in the back of a eagle running way from the terror of Saruman.

* * *

**It's Christmas Eve! I'm not going to post in the next 3 or 4 days so... Merry Christmas and review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Lessien was speechless. 'An eagle?'

"Gandalf!" she screamed trying to hear herself over the wind, but he didn't show signs of having heard her.

This was just too confusing. One moment she was hanging from a tower, convincing herself that she was going to dye at the hands of an evil wizard and the next she was flying in an eagle with a wizard she never talked to. It was driving her crazy.

"Gandalf!" she tried again but with no answer. 'Fine then'. Lessien stood up and tried to walk in the eagle's back. She stopped when the eagle turn right and she almost fall. Apparently that was enough to get Gandalf's attention.

"Sit down Lessien" he said angry.

And so she did. A couple of minutes later Lessien was no longer trying to get Gandalf's attention has he ride the eagle. She was to mesmerized by the viewings. Up from there she could see almost the entire Middle-Earth. It was amazing. Felling the wind in her deep brown hair, being able to scream, to extend her arms and just stand there with no worries. Finally she was free.

'Where are we going?' she thought once she was getting bored of watching the views. She looked at Gandalf. He was in a bad state, blood dripping from his clothes and bruises all over his face. Then Lessien permitted herself to look down again and what she saw made her heart beat fast.

Gandalf noticed this and looked at the young woman that he saved. Warming filled his heart upon gazing her face.

"Welcome, Lady Lessien, Daughter of Elrond. To Rivendell."

'Rivendell. My home.'

The eagle stopped in front of the big city. Lessien helped Gandalf to climb out and then the eagle flew away.

They started walking towards the city slowly. Lessien thought it was because Gandalf was weak but secretly he wanted to giver her time to see everything.

When they reached the gates, the guard made them stop until he saw that it was Gandalf who wanted to enter.

"Mithrandir. Welcome back to-" the guard upon seeing the wizard's face stopped talking and volunteered to be of assistance.

"Oh no need my friend" Gandalf said with a playful smile. "This young maiden here will help me, is good for this youth to help the older ones." and then he blinked his eye.

Lessien however had no interest in this conversation, she was to busy with the fact that she was seeing another elf.

'A real elf. Someone like me'. Then she remembered that she was still helping Gandalf.

"Where to Gandalf?" she asked.

"To the Last Homely House. The House of your Father. Right Lessien, go to the right."

'Father. Family'. She was going to meet her family. Who thought she was dead.

'Oh this is going to be quite the reunion'.

The Last Homely House was simply, for the lack of better words... Beautiful. Just from gazing at it from the outside Lessien could see that it was a peaceful place where the order of things was just fine. The total opposite of Isengard.

When they reach the enter, an elf, a beautiful elf, ran to them. She was tall, with blue eyes and a very dark hair that fell along her back gently and gracefully.

"Mithrandir! Yallume! What happened?" Lessien knew what she had said in Elvish because Saruman had teach her. She also knew dwarf language and unfortunately she knew orc language as well.

"Nothing to worry about my Lady Arwen just go get me your father." Gandalf said as the pain stroke him again.

Arwen was just about to turn around when she noticed Lessien.

"Amin sinta lle?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Lessien.

"Nay. I don't think so." she said looking at the woman with surprise.

Arwen nodded but kept looking at her while going trough the hallways.

Lessien and Gandalf waited just two minutes before Lord Elrond appeared.

'Father. Will you recognize me?'

He came to them and looked at Gandalf. He started inspected his wounds with concentration that could clearly be seen in his eyes.

"Nothing that can't be solved in a matter of a minute or two." and then Lord Elrond smiled which made Lessien craving to give him a hug but she restrained herself. 'He probably will not recognize me.'

"Come Gandalf, to my office." His landed on her.

"And who this young lady might be?"

"She, Master Elrond has quite an history that can be talked after I'm fully healed."

"Very well. Arwen, take this lady to a room and sent a bath to be prepared and some clothes."

"Yes Ada. Khila amin." Arwen said to Lessien smiling.

They walked trough many hallways and although Arwen had a quick pace, Lessien stood only little behind giving herself time to look trough which window and every door on her path.

Arwen stopped when she entered one room and made sign for Lessien to enter too.

"This will be your room, for as long as you stay with us. I will ordered a bath and a nice dress. Rest. You look very tired."

"Diola lle" Lessien said with a small bow.

"Lle creoso" Arwen said with a smile and left the room.

Lessien didn't know what to do. To jump with joy, to sleep, to look at the views over the window. She was a mix of feelings about to explode.

'It is better to stand still until the bath arrives.' and that was what she did.

She didn't took a bath like that in many years. When Saruman locked her, he just gave her a wet sponge every week. Being in a full bath with water and essences was very relaxing.

The dress the maids had put out for her was simple, comfortable yet beautiful and by the time she was ready, for the first time in her life she felt like an elf. A true elf.

She was lying in bed, curling her hair and thinking about her family when Arwen entered the room.

"I am sorry to disturb you but my Father wishes your presence."

"Of course."

Arwen waited for her to leave the bed and then led her to Elrond's office.

She knocked the door very gently.

"Enter." said a voice from inside.

"Father, the lady you wished is where."

"Thank you Arwen. You may leave."

Arwen left Lessien inside the office, where Elrond stood behind a desk and Gandalf, who appeared to be now fully healed, standing on his right side.

Gandalf was looking at her with his look and that made her very uncomfortable.

"Now young lady, Gandalf here, tells me you have quite the tale to tell but he didn't want to tell the full story. He said it was more appropriated for you to speak."

"Well yes... it's a very long story."

"Then why don't we start from the beginning " Elrond put his elbows in the desk and supported his head with his hands. "What is your name child?"

At this Gandalf straightened up in his chair and looked at Lessien very serious.

"My name is Lessien."

Elrond's posture changed completely. His hands dropped in his lap and he looked at her not wating to believe.

"My daughter?".

* * *

**Elvish translations:**

** Yallume - At last.**

**Amin sinta lle? - Do I know you?**

**Khila amin - Follow me.**

**Diola lle - Thank you.**

**Lle creoso - You're welcome.**

**I konw I said I wouldn't update anything in 3 or 4 days but there was too many ideas in my head to wait for 3 days. I'm hopeless I know. Anyway, what do you think? Review please. Just a thought should I start putting the translation after the sentence? Give me ideas :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so happy to see that I'm having some feedback! Thank you so much. It was the best Christmas present this year. I thought about it and I am going to complete this story. Yeah! So thank you, thank you, thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Altough the situation was not the most appropriated Lessien had to admit it Elrond's reaction was a bit funny.

"You are my daughter, my Lessien?" he asked still sited in his desk.

"Yes well that was what Saruman told me a few years ago. He also told me that the orcs that kidnapped me were his and that you did not know." Lessien said looking at her father with worry.

She watched as Elrond's eyes went from surprise, to fury and then they softened.

"That is correct. I did not know. But I know now.". He stood up and walked to her. She also stood up and looked at him.

'Are those tears?' Lessien wondered with amazement.

"I thought, we all thought you were dead." he said looking down at her.

"Well I thought that you had abandoned me and hated me." she said with shame.

Elrond moved to her and hugged her. In that moment Lessien felt like the happiest person alive.

'My father is hugging me. He does not hate me. I have a family. I'm home' she thought has she hugged him back.

They stayed like that until a coff was heard.

"It would be wise if Lady Lessien was introduce to the rest of the family and I believe she is quite hungry." Gandalf said with a smile.

Lessien hand't thought of that but she realized she was starving.

"Yes, I am hungry Father." she said has she released of her father's hug.

"Very well. Follow me my daughter."

They left the office and started walking until they reached a hall where some elfs were sitting and laughing.

'Family I presume.' Lessien thought with a grin.

When they were visible for the entire hall all the heads turned to them. Then Elrond spoke.

"My children. My friends. My family. I am happy, indeed very happy to announce that my daughter, the one we all thought to be dead, my sweet Lessien is back to us."

The words didn't had the effect he had expected in the first minutes.

'They must think he is crazy.' But then Arwen stood up and came to her.

"Lessien? Sut? (How?) My sister. You're alive." Arwen hugged her too.

Then two very similar elfs walked to her.

"My name is Elladan." said one.

"And mine is Elrohir." said the other.

"We are your oldest brothers" they both said and then following Arwen they hugged her.

They took her to a table full of food where she met other elfs, ate like never before and told them her story.

"What did Saruman do to you? Did he hurt you?" Arwen questioned her while she was eating carrots and lettuce.

"Nay. Well not until I was fourteen. That was when I asked him why was I abandoned and why couldn't leave Isengard. After that he locked me in a room until yesterday. When I was little we taught me how to handle a bow, a sword, how to ride, to speak elvish, orc, and a few spells. If I want to be honest he treated me with much love until I realized that he was very bad." she said swelling down the rest of her food.

They continued this until Elrond stood from the table along with Gandalf.

"Tula (Come) Arwen and Lessien. You should rest my daughter. Your journey was tiring and I need a word with you Arwen."

They followed their father trough the hall to his office.

"You know the path to your room don't you Lessien?"

"Uma. Is that really my room?"

"If you wish." Elrond said with a smile.

"Of course. Sister, Father, tenna' telwan (until later)." and then she bowed.

"Quel esta (Rest well)." they both said.

Lessien walked to her room having memorized the path but she wasn't that tired and being with her family and at her real home had give her new strengths. She could use a walk.

So Lessien, daughter of Elrond went exploring the Last Homely House. To the kitchens, and the library she saw it all. But outside, was a complete different story.

The gardens and paths of Rivendell were breathtaking.

Lessien spent her entire afternoon, climbing trees, piking fruits, flowers and singing. She was in the middle of a sing Saruman had teach her about the Ents when she saw Arwen riding out of Rivendell.

She ran inside and went to her father's office. She knocked and entered.

"Lessien I thought you were resting." he said surprised.

"I thought of exploring the insides and outsides of my home I was not really that tired."

"I see. Are you enjoying Rivendell?" he asked relaxing in his chair.

Lessien sited in a chair too.

"Uma. I haven't seen the city but I will do that. The reason why I am here Father however is not that. I just saw Arwen leaving riding with such a hurry. Is something wrong?"

Elrond's expression changed in a blink.

"I take you've of all people heard about the One Ring and it's owner, Sauron."

Of course Lessien knew. Saruman had told her that story when she was six. Back then she thought he was a good person, and told how the Ring was bad but still a great source of power. How well he had deceived her.

"Yes. Of course I know. The Ring is lost, however Sauron's power is increasing."

"Sauron's power is increasing because the Ring was found." The Elrond told her about Smeagol and a hobbit called Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins of Bag End in the Shire.

"Frodo arranged things with Gandalf to bring the Ring here, however he is late. I sent Arwen to see want is delaying them so much."

"I understand. Do you think something bad happened to him?" Lessien was worried. If Frodo had the Ring and something happened to him, Saruman and Sauron would won and she did not in a million years wanted that.

"I do not know Lessien. But know I do suggest you go find Elladan and Elrohir. They can show you the city and what is still left to show."

"Yes Father". she bowed and then left.

Elladan and Elrohir were in the hall and when she asked them to show her the city and they were very pleased.

Along the way they told her the story of her mother, Celebrían, daughter of Celeborn and Galadrien, Lady of the Light. How she went to the Grey Havens after she was hurt and lost her youngest daughter. They also teach her the rest of the House of Finarfin and some of the Telerin descendants, a few known by her because of Saruman.

It was already dinner time and Lessien had left the twins at the library and was walking in the gardens of the House when she saw Arwen coming with a hobbit with her in her horse.

He was in a very bad state. White as a ghost, sweating and his eyes, almost white were what made Lessien shiver.

Arwen stopped the horse at were Lessien stood in the front of the House.

She grabbed the little creature, pulling him to her arms.

"Go call Ada Lessien. Rima! (Run)."

And Lessien run trough The Last Homely House as her life depended on it.

* * *

**What do you think? Please, please review. I'm worried it's too long. I'm in a dilemma Should Lessien follow the Fellowship? I know it will not make any sense if she doesn't go but i'm having doubts. Anyway I'll update very soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I made up my mind. Last night I was thinking that I don't want this to become the 10th companion type of story, so Lessien will not go with The Fellowship be she will meet them. You just have to wait and see. (muahah.) Thank you again for the reviews, they really make me happy. Onto some sad news, Christmas break will be over soon (Oh the horror) which means less updates. But i'll try. Enjoy the chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Lessien didn't even cared to knock. She just entered her father's office, where he was with Gandalf. They both looked at her surprised.

"Lessien, what is the meaning of this?" Elrond asked his daughter, seeing her panting and catching her breath.

"Ada. It's Arwen. She brought a hobbit, i think it's Frodo. He's hurt."

Both Gandalf and Elrond walked out of the room, in a quick pace and Lessien followed them.

When they reached Arwen, Elrond took Frodo to his arms and carried him to his office along with Gandalf.

Both her and Arwen stood at the entrance and then Elrond turned to them.

"I must no be disturbed. Kela (Go away.) both of you." and the he closed the door.

The sisters started walking down the hallway, not having a destination, but then Arwen stopped.

"Amin anta est. (I need to rest)." Indeed she looked tired and with a cut in her face.

"An lema? (Long journey?)" Lessien asked.

"Uma." Arwen said with a dry smile. "I will see you later Sister." and then she turned and left to her room.

Lessien stood there thinking of what to do, when she saw another little creature, this one very old walking with difficulty. She ran to help him.

"May I help you Sir?"

The hobbit turned with shock to her but still smiled.

"Of course my Lady, if it's not a burden to help such a clumsy old hobbit."

"It's not. I need something to distract me." Lessien said and she helped him walk to the gardens.

When she sat him in a bench he told her to sit with him.

"But first I have to know the name of the beautiful lady that helped me." he said with a playful smile.

"Lessien sir."

"Well Lady Lessien nice to meet you. My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"You are Bilbo Baggins? Of Bag End?" she was shocked.

"Well yes and very proud of it." when he said that his chest raised with pride.

Then he told her about his many journeys and adventures and showed her his book.

"The Shire is very beautiful." Lessien said as she saw the pictures in the paper.

"Indeed." Bilbo said with a hint of sadness.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Lessien noticed that he was getting tired. She stood.

"Come Mr. Bilbo you should sleep. I will help you to get to your room."

"Oh no worries my child. You have some things to do. Even this old hobbit knows the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond when he sees her." and with that Bilbo Baggins walked way singing.

'What a nice hobbit.' She was in the gardens when she saw at the gate, a horse, a man and more three hobbits.

'Frodo's companions'

She walked to them. The man appeared to be accustomed to Rivendell but the three hobbits were looking at everything with such amazement that made Lessien smiled.

When she reached them, one of the hobbits took the arm of the other.

"Look Merry! An elf. And a she one." She laughed.

"Hello Masters Hobbits, and Welcome to Rivendell. My name is Lessien." and she bowed.

At this the man looked at her surprised.

"Lessien? Arwen's sister? Manke nae lle? (Where were you?)"

Lessien looked at him. She knew by Saruman that only a few Man could speak elvish.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? (Do you speak Elvish?)"

"Uma. We thought you were dead."

"That is a long story that can be told, but not know. I do believe that you traveled with Frodo."

"Yes, we did. Is he alright My Lady?" one hobbit asked.

"My father is doing everything he can. What is your name?" Lessien asked as she leaned down.

"Samwise Gamgee Ma'am. But everyone calls me Sam." He looked really worried and Lessien felt her heart melt.

"Well Sam, you can call me Lessien and I promise you that Frodo will live. My father is a smart Elf and very skilled."

"Thank you my, hum, Lessien."

She stood and noticed the other hobbits.

"I still haven't met your friends."

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call me Merry." he said blinking.

"And I'm Peregrin Took, but to you I'm Pippin."

"Pippin and Merry. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now follow me, I will take you to eat and take Sam to Frodo."

All of them followed her until they reached the hall where the hobbits started eating with the company of some elfs. Only the man, Lessien noticed wasn't there. She went to look for him and found him at the gardens.

"I didn't get your name Ranger." She said as she approached him.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, my Lady." he bowed.

"Isildur's heir." Lessien said calmly.

"How did you know?"

"I was kidnapped by orcs, which belonged to Saruman and he taught everything about Man, Elfs, Orcs and Dwarfs. He above all races knows Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

And so Lessien told him her story and how she had escaped with Gandalf until they were interrupted by Sam.

"Excuse me, my Lady Lessien, can you take me to see Frodo? Merry and Pippin would like to continue eating."

"Of course Sam. Follow me. Aragorn." she said bowing.

"Arwen en amin (My lady)." he bowed too.

When Lessien knocked the door on her father's office she was't expecting to heard a voice saying them to enter.

"Ada I bring Frodo's friend. Master Samwise Gamgee." Inside the room were Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen and Frodo lying in a bed, looking much better than when Lessien saw him but still looking ill.

"Of course. You may go see him, Samwise." Elrond said with a warm smile, letting Sam go to Frodo's bed.

"Thank you my Lord." San said bowing.

Elronds made a gesture for Arwen and Lessien leave.

They did as their father wished and once outside Arwen turned to Lessien.

"Is Aragorn here?"

"Uma, he is, but mankoi lle irma sint (why do you want to know) sister?" Lessien asked with a bit of mischief.

She watched as a light blush appeared in Arwen's face.

"Amin dele ten' ho (I'm worried about him). That's just it." she said trying to avoid the conversation.

"You love him." Lessien said calmly.

Arwen sighed and nodded.

"Uma. But our relationship is impossible."

"Who says that?" Lessien asked with a small smile.

"Ada." And Lessien could fell the sadness that was inside Arwen as she answered her question.

"He will see reason. Now go, he is with the halflings in the hall."

Arwen smiled and started running towards the hall.

'Just like a teenager'. Lessien rested her head against a pillar and realized she was very tired.

Reaching her room she took her shoes and closed her eyes thinking a day of sleep would to her well.

* * *

**Okay! Legolas will appear next chapter. Yeah! Finally. Until the next chapter, which will be very soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**On to another chapter but first I got a review saying that my spelling was a bit bad. It's true. I'm not english so I guess it's normal, that's why I wanted to apologize. I'm in the process of finding a beta. more mistakes that you find, I'm very sorry.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Lessien was growing very found of the hobbits. Of course Merry and Pippin were the soul of the party and Sam was the most kind person she had ever met but the kin itself was just amazing. The way they lived, with such simplicity and joy, made Lessien wish that sometimes she was a hobbit.

On the second day of the hobbits staying in Rivendell, she was with Merry and Pippin and they were teaching her the songs sang in the Green Dragon when Sam came to them.

"Mr. Frodo is awake. He is just talking to Mr. Bilbo ."

Merry and Pippin stood up immediately.

"Can we go see him?"

"Yes of course." They started walking but when they saw that Lessien wasn't following them, Pippin turned around.

"Lessien you're not coming?"

"Oh no Pippin. It's your moment. I will see Frodo at dinner." she told them with a warm smile.

They smiled too and followed Sam. She watched them go but soon felt like she could use some rest and entered the Last Homely House.

Lessien had just passed trough her father's office when she heard.

"The Time of Elves is over."

'Over?!'

"My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we are gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of the others." Elrond said.

"It is in Man that we must place our hope."

Lessien walked way she had heard enough. Walking to a balcony near her room she saw as people neared the gate. A man first appeared, alone and with a smug on his face. Then elfs. Then dwarves. Then more men.

'What are these people doing here?'. There was just one person that could answer that apart from her father. Lessien ran to Arwen's room and knocked.

"Sister, may I?"

Arwen was sitting in her bed with a book in her hands. "Of course." she told with a smile.

Lessien sat on the bed and sighed. Arwen noticed this.

"Mani marte? (What happened?)"

"This very unusual and I always did it myself but do you think you can braid my hair Arwen?"

Arwen felt tears in her eyes as she nodded. She moved to the back of Lessien and started moving her hands trough her sister's hair.

Lessien closed her eyes and let herself relax for a couple of minutes. When Arwen was finished she let her sister's hair fall down her back and stepped out of the bed.

"Do you mind if I go see Aragorn?"

"Not at all. But first, can you tell me why so many people are entering Rivendell?

"Now that the One Ring was found, it cannot stay in here. Ada want's a Council with all the races of Middle- Earth to discuss the future of the Ring, and our world."

"Sounds dramatic." Lessien said with an ironic grin.

"Oh yes." Arwen laughed as she left the room.

Lessien left the Last Homely House and went to the training camps.

At the archery camp was an elf. He shot the arrows with such beauty that Lessien had her mouth opened.

She approached him but he didn't noticed her.

"Lle naa curucuar (You are a skillful bowman)" and the elf looked at her surprise.

"I'm sorry my Lady I was taken by surprise but diola lle (thank you)." he said putting the bow down.

"Oh no need to apologize. I should had announced myself. My name is Lessien, my lord."

"Yes, Lord Elrond's daughter. Everyone thought you were dead." At Lessien's expression, he corrected himself.

"News run fast even at Mirkwood."

"You are an elf from Mirkwood?"

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood at your service, arwen en amin (my lady)." and then he bowed.

"Care to join me for a walk Prince Legolas?"

"Seasamin (My pleasure)."

So the two elfs left the training camps and walked trough Rivendell's Gardens.

Lessien shared with him her story too, although he already knew some parts. And Legolas told her what was it like to live in the florests of Mirkwood. They get along pretty well, after a few stories Lessien knew she had made a friend.

Legolas was telling her what is was like when he shot his first arrow, when a maid appeared.

"I am sorry my Lord, but the Council will start in a few minutes and Lord Elrond wishes you to be there." she bowed and left.

"We well see again at dinner. My lady." he bowed too.

"My lord." Lessien said with a small smile. Then he was gone.

Since she was not allowed to attend the Council by her father's order Lessien started walking towards the library.

'It is a bit unfair. Elladan and Elrohir have permission to go. They are the old ones speaking the truth but still...'

On her way to her destination she noticed two small shadows hiding behind the pillars where the Council was being held.

She approached them very carefully not to be heard and whispered.

"And what two hobbits that were not invited, are doing here eavesdropping?". They jumped in surprised.

"Lessien! Give a warning next time. Do you want to kill us from a heart attack?"

"Shhh Pippin. Do you want to be discovered? Be quiet." Merry whispered back.

Lessien stood with Pippin behind a pillar and watched as the Council began.

They were all sat in high chairs but Lessien father was in the highest chair. He stood up.

" Strangers from distant lands... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate... this one doom...".

As Elrond spoke Lessien felt a shiver down her spine.

"Bring forth the Ring Frodo."

Frodo, the one hobbit among 20 other men, elfs and dwarves. It was the first time Lessien was seeing him awake and he looked healthy overall but still she could see from a distance that he had suffered much.

The she heard it.

"So it's true!" It was the man with a smug, the one she saw at the gate, he was sitting next to Aragorn.

"Sauron's Ring! The ring of Power!" Legolas said with disbelief.

"The doom of Man" said a dwarf with a red beard.

"It is a gift... a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay... by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy... let us use it against him!" the man with the smug said again.

'He's he crazy. You cannot use the Ring. The Ring belongs to Sauron. It's evil' Lessien was felling angry at this man. She hated to have this type of feelings towards someone that she hadn't met but she couldn't help it. What he was saying... it was pure madness. Aragorn chose that moment to speak.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone... it has no other master." Internally Lessien nodded her head in agreement but the man didn't appeared as pleased.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he asked coolly.

At this Legolas stood.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Lessien could run and hug Legolas.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas with a hint of a smug.

"Havo dad (sit down), Legolas." Aragorn said calmly.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Lessien thanked the Valar that Pippin was there because if he hadn't pull her sleeve she would be punching that man at that right moment.

'Steward of Gondor?' she remembered. 'Oh this must be one of his sons, Boromir or Faramir.'

"Aragorn is right... we cannot use it."

"You have only one choice... the Ring must be destroyed." her father said.

"Then... what are we waiting for?" the dwarf with the red beard said, as he raised himself and with his axe tried to break the ring.

'Dumb dwarf'. Lessien knew what it was going to happened even before the axe reached the Ring.

As expected the axe broke but the Ring remained intact.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said.

'It has to be destroyed at Mordor. Where it was made.'

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom... only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

At this there was silence until the Gondor man raised again.

'Not you again.' Lessien thought with disgust.

"One does not not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust... the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

'You tell him Legolas.'

Then Gimli talked.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" he asked angry.

'What's that suppose to mean?'

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gondor man spoke again.

Gimli stood.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Although she did not care of the fight's between elfs and dwarves, Lessien was a bit offended.

A fight had started. Elrond and Gandalf were trying to calm it down. Until a voice was heard and Lessien thought she was dreaming.

Frodo was volunteering to take the Ring all the way to Mordor. At first he was not heard but then she saw Gandalfs face turning into a mix of sadness and regrets.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn too, knelled at Frodo.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

'Oh Arwen will not be too pleased with this.'

And then for some odd reason Lessien felt sad, and wished to stop him as Legolas went to stand by Frodo's side.

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli said.

The man of Gondor, Boromir, she was inclined to guess, walked to him.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done."

'That is unexpected.'

Then Lessien heard a noise all across from the room and a hobbit appeared behind some bushes.

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me." She felt like laughing and apparently her father too.

"No, indeed... it is hardly possible to separate you... even he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam looked down ashamed.

Pippin and Merry also chose that moment to take action and before she could stop them they were both reviling their positions.

The entire council looked at the three of them before Pippin and Merry stepped forward.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said as he took his place in the group.

"Anyway... you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing..."

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Lessien laughed.

Her father took one look at her and then turned to the people standing in front of them.

"Nine Companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of The Ring."

And with that Lessien felt empty and sad. Legolas noticed this and when she looked at him he smile and winked.

She had grown found of the halflings and Aragorn was in love with her sister and Legolas, well for some reason she was not able to described what Legolas meant but he too would be missed by her.

* * *

**Too long? I got carried away. Update very soon. Until the next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, new chapter! Yeah! I'm gonna do a poll in my profile with two options for when Lessien should meet the Fellowship, so if you can go there, I would really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Six months had passed since the Fellowship had left Rivendell. At the same time things at Rivendell were starting to fall apart.

Elrond had become more grey and serious and barely left his chambers, Arwen was always reading in her room also never leaving and when she did, she looked really pale and sad and the twins wondered around the city not knowing what to do. So Lessien hating what was going on at her own house spent her days remembering the night before the Fellowship left. She hanged to that with all her strengths.

_Elrond had organized a feast and everyone was laughing, singing and dancing. It was one of the happiest nights in Lessien life so far. She sang with Pippin and Merry, talked with Frodo, Sam and Bilbo about the Shire, danced with her brothers and laughed with Gimli when he had already drank a few mugs of ale._

_"By the end of this journey you Master Dwarf will be friends with an elf."_

_"No way lassie, no way. Only dead will I be friends with one of you." and then he passed out which made everyone laugh even harder._

_It was a clear night. The stars shined bright and it was a full moon. The feast was over and Lessien was sitting in a balcony stargazing when he arrived._

_"Vanimle sila tiri (Your beauty shines bright)". She turned around surprised._

_"Legolas! How long are you standing there?"_

_"For just a few minutes. Mankoi naa lle sinome? (Why are you here?)" he asked as he sat with her._

_" Mankoi lle irma sint? (Why do you want to know?)" Lessien said with a warm smile._

_He laughed._

_"I don't know. Since I was little that I have this habit. Back in Isengard, my room was in the top of the tower, so I could see them very well." she said pointing at the stars._

_Legolas didn't said a word. He was just looking at her and when she looked back, into those blue eyes, she swore in that moment that she was seeing her soul and his, together in the deeps of his beautiful eyes. Then he looked at the stars again._

_"Lle desiel? (Are you ready?)" she asked, her voice trembling._

_"For what?"_

_"This journey. It's dangers."_

_"It is a honor to protect the Ring Bearer." He looked very serious._

_"Uma. I know that. But are you ready to leave home? To miss family and friends?" For some odd reason, Lessien really wanted to ask him if was ready to miss her._

_'What? I only met him two days ago.'_

_"When you are a warrior you have to be ready to miss all the important things because you know that when you are fighting, you are fighting for them." he smiled while he said it._

_"Will you miss me Legolas?"_

_'What? No. No. No. Why can't you keep yourself quiet?'_

_He laughed at this._

_'Oh well done Lessien. He is going to laugh at your face.'_

_But to her surprise, Legolas came closer to her and put an arm over her shoulders._

_"Of course I will miss you mellonamin (my friend). You have become a good friend of mine."_

_'A friend. That is all I can count on for now.' she shocked herself. Why this thoughts?_

_"Thank you Legolas." and she leaned into to his hug._

_"You're welcome Lessien."_

_They stayed like that watching the stars until he released himself and turned to her again. He searched under his tunic and took a necklace. A silver necklace with a single silver leaf on the end.  
_

_"For you. It is a prove that I will miss you. Two days seems so little time for us to spent together but I feel with all my heart that we were meant to be discovered by each other."_

_Lessien felt tears streaming down her __cheeks._

_"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin (I shall treasure your gift in my heart)." and she turned around for him to clasp it in her neck._

_"It looks lovely on you." Lessien felt herself blushing._

_"Diola lle (Thank you)."_

_In an unexpected movement by the both of them, Lessien hugged him with all her strengths. Legolas hugged her back._

_"We will meet again Lessien. At a more happy time. It's a promise."_

_She nodded not finding anything to say._

_"Now it's time we rest. We both have a big day tomorrow."_

_He helped her stood and both started walking to Lessien's room. When she was at the entrance she turned to him._

_The look on his face scared her. He was looking at her with such intensity and some strange emotion that Lessien didn't knew._

_He raised his hand and stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes._

_"Quel kaima (Sleep well)." He turned and left._

_When she entered her room she could feel like crying and laughing at the same time._

_Putting on her night gown she took a glimpse to the window and saw Arwen and Aragorn._

Oh how she missed Legolas! She didn't took the necklace since that night and sometimes she thought she could feel that Legolas missed her too.

Thinking of him was, what most of the times, made her stand in her place during the dinners at the Last Homely House. Every single night Lord Elrond talked about leaving Middle- Earth or made a sad comment on Arwen's relationship with Aragorn.

That night he had chose both.

"That's why we need to leave." he was saying to the twins. "The life of Eldar is leaving us. Our time is over."

Lessien as usual was trying hard not to listen to her father.

'Leave Middle-Earth? There's still so much I want to see. The Shire, the Lonely Mountain, the forests of Mirkwood...'

She took a glance at Arwen who apparently was doing the same thing as her sister. Trying not to listen.

"But of course, there are a few that prefer death and suffer to living normally and happily." Elrond said looking at his oldest daughter. At this Arwen raised her eyes to her father but did not spoke. They didn't show fury. Just disappointment.

Lessien had enough.

"Ada, why do we keep talking about sad things? Or things that make us angry? I think is not correct to discuss Arwen's business or any other business of that matter here."

They all looked at her as she was some monster.

'I think I was very polite.'

"I did not asked for you opinion Lessien. If I want it, you will be the first to know. Until then be quiet. Lle rangwa amin (Do you understand me)?"

"Uma." she looked down ashamed.

"Good. You may go now."

She stood up, bowed and went to her room.

Inside she drooped herself on the bed and cried.

'I know Ada isn't like this. He is worried. We all are. We haven't had any news of the Fellowship in months. Ada's visions are not as clear as before.'

And Lessien went to her balcony and remembered of Legolas. Where was he? Was he looking at the stars and thinking of her, like she was doing? Was he hurt?

'Oh for the Valar please don't let him be hurt.'

Lessien fell asleep in the balcony with Legolas leaf in her hands, wishing she had went with the Fellowship and that the next day her father and the rest of the family would have gain more hope.

* * *

**What do you think? Please answer the poll. I need to know what do you guys want. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Before I start another chapter I just want to say that I'm so glad for the reviews, followers and favorites! Thank you so much. Also, most of you are saying that Lessien should meet the Fellowship by herself so the poll is now closed and she will meet the Fellowship in a different way.**

**On a totally different subject, I just watched the Perks of Being a Wallflower. OMG! Amazing film! Emma Watson is great! Anyway enjoy the chapter and remember WE ARE INFINITE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

One month had passed since the incident between Elrond and Lessien and things were starting to get really bad.

It got even worse when they received the news about Gandalf.

_It was another dinner at the Last Homely House where no one dared to say a word._

_A maid came in with an elf._

_"My Lord, a messenger from the woods of Lothlórien." she bowed and left._

_Elrond stood and went to the elf._

_"My Lord, I bring news from the Fellowship. My Lady Galadriel says that the Fellowship is now in Caras Galadhon." he said bowing._

_At this Arwen and Lessien raised their heads with a new sparkle in their eyes._

_"But is also with great sadness that she informs that Gandalf the Grey was not with them. He has fallen into the Shadow in the Mines of Moria."_

__Since that day, things were never the same. Rivendell had lost hope.

'With Gandalf dead, how will the Fellowship make it?' This thoughts. This dark thoughts. Lessien hated them but she couldn't get them out of her mind. She couldn't see how hope can be regained.

'No. We must believe. They are still believing and they are alive. And so must we.'

She needed to talk to someone. 'Arwen.'

When she reached her sister's room, Arwen was reading a book, and when she looked up, Lessien felt like crying. Arwen was in much pain.

Lessien sat in the bed and put her hands between her sisters.

"We have to have hope Arwen. We have to believe. They are out there saving us. Aragorn hasn't lost hope."

And to her surprise Arwen started crying.

She cried for hours in Lessien's lap while her sister thought of what to do.

When the sobs were less, Lessien helped Arwen to wash her face and then braid her hair.

'Funny, I thought it was going to be the other way around.'

"Do you think they are alive?"

"I do. I feel it with all my heart." and then it reached her. She had to do something.

"Arwen. I'm going away."

"Away? Manke naa lle autien? (Where are you going?)"

"To find them."

"But you have no idea where they are." Lessien began to feel that Arwen was starting to panic.

"I will travel. I will find them. I will go to Rohan, to Gondor. I will even go to Mordor if I have to, but I will find them."

"Is this because of Legolas?"

Lessien blushed.

"Partly. I missed him so much. We only spent two days together but we... I... I don't know how to feel."

"You are falling in love with him."

"What? Nay. I..."

"Trust me sister, I can see it." Arwen said putting one hand on her shoulder and giving her a warm smile.

"Will you help me?"

"With all my heart."

"I will go to the armor storage and to get Fingolfin."

"Uma. I will meet you at the gate with some providence."

Lessien nodded and they both left the room. One going right and the other left.

It was a calm night at Rivendell. Everything was silent.

'Ada will be beyond furious with me.' Lessien thought.

She arrived at the storage and quickly grabbed a bow, a quiver filled with arrows, a belt with some daggers and a sword.

Then she ran to her room where she put a tunic, a par of leggings and boots.

It was time to get the horse.

Fingolfin was her father's present two months after she arrived at Rivendell.

He was a white and grey, gentle horse and Lessien had made a bond with him in the first weeks.

The other horses remained calm when she entered the stables.

"Ready for a long journey mellonamin (my friend)?"

Fingolfin snored and she petted him.

Arwen was waiting at the gate of the city with a sack and a a cloak.

Lessien mounted her horse and put the cloak on while Arwen attached the sack to the saddle.

Then they looked at each other.

"Don't loose hope sister."

" I always knew you wouldn't stay in Rivendell. I just wished that we had spent more time together. Give my regards at Aragorn will you?"

"Uma. Tenna' ento lye omenta sister. (Until next we meet.)"

"Quel marth (Good luck.)"

And she rode away from Rivendell, but she swore she heard Arwen saying under her breath. "You truly are a free spirit."

Lessien rode for four days. Only stopping to sleep and eat the lembas Arwen has sent her. But she only slept for a few hours. She didn't really wanted to be killed by orcs during her sleep.

At the fifth day away from home Lessien arrived at Rohan. She had a felling that somehow the Fellowship was there.

Her felling grew more stronger the minute she entered Edoras and she was shocked. A man who looked a lot like Gandalf was riding in what Lessien knew was one of the Mearas. The only difference between that man and Gandalf was that he was wearing White robes.

Confused, she arrived at the Golden Hall of Meduseld. She restrained Fingolfin in a stack while a guard came to her.

"I wish to speak with your King, Theóden."

The guard went to the doors, only opening them a bit.

"My King, a Lady wishes to speak to you."

Lessien did not heard the answer but the guard opened the doors to a full length.

When she was visible to hall, she stopped surprised.

Inside, sitting at a table, talking, were Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli with Theóden and a woman.

"Lessien! Mani naa lle umien? (What are you doing?)" Legolas asked.

She laughed and walked to the King.

"My King Theóden. I stand here asking for your permission to escort the Fellowship and your people."

"And who are you my Lady?"

"Lady Lessien of Rivendell, Lord Elrond's youngest daughter." Aragorn said with a stern look.

"Very well but I must warn you. It is not going to be an easy journey."

"Where are we going?"

"To Helm's Deep. Protecting my people."

She bowed and sat at the table. Both Aragorn and Legolas looked upset but Gimli just passed her a plate with food which she welcomed.

"My Lady, my name is Éowyn, and if you eat we can go fix you some new clothes."

"Thank you so much Lady Éowyn" Lessien said giving her a smile.

Legolas sat in front of her still looking angry.

"Why are you here Lessien?"

"Legolas I will answer your questions if you answer mine."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Where are Pippin and Merry?"

"They were kidnapped by orcs." Aragorn said.

Upon seeing the expression on her face Gimli calmed her down.

"Don't worry lassie. They're alright. Gandalf told us not to worry."

"Gandalf? But we received news that he was dead."

"He came back. As Gandalf the White." Gimli said with a grin

'Oh so it was him I saw. The White? Saruman will not like it.'

"And where is Boromir? And Frodo and Sam?" Now that she noticed they where nowhere around.

The expressions on her friends faces changed very quickly.

"Boromir died trying to save Pippin and Merry. Frodo and Sam are going to Mount Doom." Aragorn said.

'Alone?!' Boromir's dead was already sad althought she disliked him, she still was sad, but Frodo and Sam going alone to Mordor?

"Mankoi lle uma tanya Aragorn? (Why did you do that?)" she stood to her feet.

"Ro que shan ereb (He must go alone.)" And Lessien saw that Aragorn was tired as he said that.

"Still! They are going all alone to Mordor! They are going to be killed Aragorn!"

"Frodo and Sam are stronger than you think Lessien."

She gave Legolas a dirty look.

"Hum... My lady, if you still wish for your clothes, can you follow me?" Éowyn asked shyly. Lessien noticed that the King and more people were looking at them.

She walked to Theóden.

"My King, my horse is still outside, can I ask for him to be treated as well?"

"Of course. I will sent someone."

"Thank you."

She bowed, gave Legolas and Aragorn one last angry look and followed Éowyn to her room.

In her room, Éowyn sent for a bath a dress to be prepared and after Lessien washed, Éowyn was there to help her get ready.

"Are you and Lord Aragorn fond of each other?" she asked.

"Oh... I only met him the time they spent time in Rivendell besides he is in love with my sister."

She felt Éowyn stopped stroking her hair.

When she turned around she saw tears streaming down Éowyn's cheeks.

"Lord Aragorn is in love?" Lessien knew in that moment that, that beautiful lady of Rohan was in love with the Ranger.

"Oh Éowyn... If I knew I would never told you like this."

"No. There is nothing that can be done." she said with a small smile. "Come. We need to eat and then sleep. Our journey will be long."

The feast in the hall was spent with Lessien trying to avoid Legolas and Aragorn. Gimli on the other hand just talked to her and kept giving her mugs of ale.

So when the last plate was finished Lessien stood, bowed and left.

She sat in outside of the Golden Hall thinking.

'Ada must already know that I ran away. I wonder what Arwen told him?'

"I'm guessing that you didn't came here with the order of your Father?"

"Legolas..." She said as he sat down next to her.

"Nay I didn't. This was arranged only between me and Arwen."

"Mankoi? (Why?)" and when Lessien looked at him she saw that he really wanted to know.

"Ilod naa wanwa ie Rivendell (Hope is lost at Rivendell)." What she really wanted to tell him was that she couldn't stay there while we was risking his life.

"I have missed you." he said. Lessien was surprised. She smiled and searched under her tunic as he did many months before.

She showed him his necklace and saw surprise and other emotion in his eyes.

"So have I, Legolas, so have I"

What happened next was like a dream to Lessien. One moment he was smiling the next he was kissing her.

His mouth tasted like mint, fresh and remembered her of the forests. She put her arms around his neck deepening it. It felt amazing. Perfect. Destined.

He broke the kiss to breath and joined his forehead with her.

She was breathing hard.

"Legolas..." He put one finger in her lips.

"Belath (tomorrow) Lessien, please."

She stood, wiped the dust on her dress and reached for his hand.

"Come. We need to rest." He smiled, took her hand and together they entered the hall.

* * *

**AHHHHH! FIRST KISS! too soon? please tell me. I must say this is my favorite chapter so far. It was really good to write this. Until the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Last day of the Year! 2013? Can you imagine? Well since it's the last day I decided that today... I'm posting 2 chapters! Yes! And I also want to say one thing... Some of you are saying that the kiss was too soon. I only did it because there's not going to be a kiss in the next chapters so... HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND MAY 2013 BE THE BEST YEAR! Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

The next day Lessien felt that the happiest person alive. She felt like she could do anything. And she was going to talk to Legolas about the kiss.

'The kiss.' thinking of that did not helped her sleep but she didn't mid. She had finally kissed Legolas!

So Lessien left her room prepared for a talk with the man, she now recognized, she was falling in love with. However, Legolas didn't woke up with the same attitude.

When she reached the hall for breakfast before they start the journey everyone gave her a 'good morning' and a smile. Even Aragorn, smiled a little at her, but Legolas, he didn't looked at her.

'Maybe because of all the people in here. He likes to be discrete, I know.'

So she didn't gave it a lot of thinking. He would probably talk to her in the way for Helm's Deep.

She and Éowyn were in charge of making all the women and children comfortable during the time that they were suppose to walk.

'The Rohirrim are strong. We will make it.'

She was watching as many mothers picked up their daughters and sons for the journey and as many men gave their horses to them. Suddenly she heard a cry behind her and ran to it.

A small girl was crying in her mother's arms.

Lessien knelt in front of the girl.

"What is wrong little girl?"

"She twisted her ankle my lady. She can't walk." The mother said.

"That's not a big problem." Lessien scooped her in her arms and mounted her in Fingolfin putting the girl's ankle to the side so that the pain wasn't too much.

The girl looked at the horse with big green eyes full of amazement.

"He's name is Fingolfin. It means Wind in Elvish. He is a good friend of mine. And can be a good friend of yours."

The girl petted his mane and laughed.

"Thank you my lady." the mother said.

"Your welcome."

Lessien turned around and saw that Éowyn was watching her with a smile.

She smiled back.

And so Lessien walked with Fingolfin reins in her hands.

She took that time to observed her friends.

Éowyn and Gimli were talking. Something about dwarf women.

Aragorn was smoking is pipe and had a distant look on his face, and Legolas was walking ahead, scouting the area with his elf senses.

Lessien passed the reins to the mother of the little girl.

"Do you mind, holding them for some minutes?"

"Of course not my lady."

She thanked her and started walking foward.

When she passed Aragorn, she had no intention of stopping but he did.

Feeling someone's hand grabbing her shoulder she looked up to see Aragorn in his horse looking at her very serious.

"Uum n' uum ta Lessien. (Do not do it)"

"Mankoi? (Why)"

"Llie sint mankoi (You know why.)" Aragorn said.

Lessien looked at him surprised. Aragorn knew. Legolas told him.

"Amin ere mern nae hinual faer ho (I only want to speak with him.) He was the one that said that today we would talk Aragorn."

"I know. But you have to give him time. To think."

"He kissed me. He should have known that after that we would talk."

Aragorn sighed but said nothing.

"Llie mern nae na faer he (You want to be with her.)" Aragorn looked at her, as if he wasn't understanding.

"I can see it in your eyes Aragorn. You think about her all the time."

"She cannot stay with me Lessien. The life of a mortal..." he looked down defeated.

"It is her choice to make. My sister loves you. If she wants to be happy at your side let her chose that."

"Your father-"

"Ada only wants what it's best for both of us. He is worried but he will see that Arwen is only happy when with you."

Aragorn gave her a small smile.

"Diola lle". They continued walking silent until they heard it.

"WARGS!"

In a minute Aragorn was out of the horse and running towards Legolas as he killed the warg and the orc on top of it. Lessien was also ready with her bow.

Theóden shouted to them.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn shouted back.

The villagers panicked.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn screamed.

Theóden started gaving orders. He then approached Éowyn and Lessien.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"

Éowyn was not pleased with this.

"I can fight!"

"No! You must do this... for me."

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Éowyn turned to the people and Theóden to his man.

Lessien ran to Éowyn.

"Go as fast as you can. Do not stop to look back." She looked at her surprised.

"Are you not coming with me?"

Lessien wore an ironic grin.

"I asked your King to escort my friend and he's people. I did not say how. Go Éowyn you can do this by yourself."

Lessien turned around just in time to hear Theóden's shout.

"CHARGE!"

She ran to the wargs and started killing them. An arrow at an orc's throat. A dagger stabbed in a wargs chest.

Around her she could see Gimli and Legolas killing them but still arguing for how many kills.

Sunddenly, as Gimli killed another warg, the creature fell on top of him.

The orc still alive tried to kill the dwarf but Gimli simply twisted his neck and the orc fell on top of the warg.

Lessien was caught of guard and an orc made a move for her but only took one step before falling to the ground. She looked around and saw Legolas looking at her with his bow still in position.

'He just saved me.'

She pulled herself together and started killing orcs and wargs again.

She was just finishing a warg with an arrow to the neck and the orc, cutting is head with her sword when she saw.

Aragorn had his wrist tangled to the warg he was fighting and the warg was running towards the cliff.

Lessien shot to the warg's legs but he didn't stopped.

They both disappear over the edge.

'NO! No!'

Lessien couldn't move. The battle was over.

She vaguely heard Legolas and Gimli shouting for their friend.

Then she noticed the orc was still alive. With her senses back she ran to the cliff. Legolas and Gimli were there too.

They were questioning the orc but Lessien just stood looking down. Aragorn was nowhere to be found.

She turned around and saw that the orc was dead. Legolas was holding in his hand the Evenstar Arwen gave Aragorn.

They both looked at each other.

'Aragorn. Gone.'

"Come." Theóden said to the three of them but none moved.

After what is felt like years, Legolas turned around and Lessien, feeling more dead than alive, did the same.

* * *

**I loved writing this one! wow!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

The journey to Helm's Deep was sad. Very sad. Not even Gimli said a word. When they reached they destination Éowyn came to them.

"So few. So few of you have returned." Lessien did not found the courage to look at her. However Gimli did.

"My lady..." he said.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked with worry.

"He fell..." Gimli said looking at his feet.

Lessien couldn't take it. She turned around and walked away. Legolas noticed this and followed her.

"Lessien. Feith! (Wait!)" He was running towards her.

She stopped but did not turn around.

"What do you want Legolas?" she asked with venom in her voice.

Legolas was taken back at this.

"What do I want? To speak to you."

She turned around, tears streaming down her eyes.

"You had all day. All damn day! And now that the worst has happened... Now you wish to speak to me?"

He looked at her with sadness.

"I am sorry. I needed to think. What happened yesterday..."

"Happened because you wanted it to happen." Lessien said angry, poking a finger in his chest.

"I know that... I thought it was a mistake-"

She slapped him. With all her strength.

"Uum n' hinual nae amin au (Do not speak to me again.)" And with that she turned around and ran, not knowing where she was heading.

Lessien ran and ran. She passed Gimli and heard him shout for her. She didn't care. The tears were just to many.

Without realizing she was at Helm's Deep stables. Fingolfin was there.

She went to him and fell on the ground. With her head between her knees she cried for hours. She cried until her eyes were dry.

'I can't stay here forever.' She left the stables.

Lessien made her way to the main gate of Helm's Deep and then she saw him. Aragorn. Looking tired and wounded but still alive. He was talking to Legolas and for a moment that made Lessien stop and think but the she started running again.

"Aragorn!" He turned to the sound of his name and smiled. She hugged him with all her strengths.

"Llie naa kuila (You are alive.)" she said as she hugged him by his waist.

He laughed.

"I am mellonamin (my friend.)" and he ruffled her hair.

She freed herself from the hug and grinned at him. He smiled back. Then Lessien felt Legolas presence.

She didn't look at him and he didn't look at her. This of course was not unnoticed by Aragorn.

"What is going on here?" he asked with a stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Lessien asked not daring to look at him.

"You know what I mean Lessien. I will talk to the king." He passed them.

Both elf and elleth turned around still not looking at each other.

The news that ten thousand orcs were coming spread like a plague.

The king however seemed deaf to the advising of Aragorn when he said to call for help. That Gondor would come.

The women and children started being led into the caves. Lessien was next to the armory getting ready.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the women and the children?" she looked up to see Legolas looking at her. He was... well Lessien didn't know how to put it but he seemed mad.

"Because" she said as she restrained her bow and quiver at her back. "I can fight! And I will fight."

Legolas was near her in less than a minute.

"You will not."

"And who are you to tell what to do? I'm strong Legolas! I can defend Rohan as much as you can!"

"Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor (I know your strength in battle.) That is not what concerns me." He put his hand on both her arms. "Imagine how will I live with myself if you die out there Lessien? How could I live with the guilt?" He was not angry anymore. He had a look of pain in his eyes.

Lessien relaxed and put a hand on his cheek.

"I am sorry to tell you but that works both ways. How do you think I can stand in a cave not doing anything while you are risking your life?"

She watched as he looked at her defeated.

"That kiss it wasn't a mistake Lessien I..." In less than one minute things were back as before.

She stepped back from him.

"Now it's not the time to discuss that. A battle is about to start." And she walked away to where Aragorn and Gimli were.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said.

"Most have seen to many winters." Gimli said as an old man passed him armed.

"Or too few." Legolas said.

"Boe a hûn, neled herain dan caer menig! (Three hundred against ten thousand!)" Legolas said to Aragorn.

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)"

"Aragorn, men I ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen! (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They all going to die.!)"

Lessien was getting tired.

"Lle tela? (Are you finished?)" she asked bored. Both looked at her surprised realizing that they were not alone.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn said leaving.

Legolas made to go after him but Gimli stopped him.

"I cannot believe that you said that." Lessien said as she walked to Legolas.

"Mani uum llie mern amin nae antolle Lessien? (What did you want me to say Lessien?) Look at them. Fear is in their eyes."

"Amin cael n' wanwa ilod (I have not lost hope.)" and then she turned around and walked away to help more man.

Minutes passed. She was thinking of what Aragorn had said when she noticed a little boy, no more than fourteen years old trying to handle a sword. She walked to him.

"Here, hold it like this." She taught him how to hold it properly but in vain. His arms weren't strong enough.

Aragorn was back.

"Keep practicing." she said with a warm smile and the boy smiled back.

When she reached them, Legolas was apologizing. Gimli came.

"If we had more time, I'd get this adjusted." The bundle and the chain main reached the floor and Lessien laughed.

Suddenly they heard a horn. Lessien couldn't believe it.

She looked at Legolas and they shared a smile.

"That is no Orc horn." he said and all of them run out of the basements.

At her front, a Lothlórien army was ready to fight.

Theóden was speechless.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." An elf, probably captain said walking forward.

'Elrond? Oh no.'

Aragorn went to him. "Mae govannen, Haldir. (Welcome Haldir.)" and hugged him.

Hope as been regained. Men and Elves started going to the battle posts. Lessien was following Gimli and Legolas when someone called her.

"My Lady Lessien?" It was Haldir. He was looking at her with interest.

"My Lord?" Lessien asked confused.

"I bring a note from your father." he gave her a piece of paper, bowed and went to his position.

Lessien stood, frozen. 'A note from Ada?'. She was afraid to open it.

'I have fought orcs and wargs and now I am afraid to open a note from my own father?'

With sudden courage she opened it. It was not what she was expecting. A big letter saying that she should return home immediately. Instead, only two words were in that piece of paper.

_Stay alive._

* * *

**UHOH! next chapter... Battle for Helm's Deep! Until then.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the delay. School started again and my life is just crazy right now. I have TI's (annoying tests in the middle of the year, here in Portugal that prepare us for our final exams) and like tons of essays and things to do, so updates will probably be just once a week. (Kill me right now!).**

**Again a huge thank you to every single one of you for reviewing, to the ones who follow and to that really nice 14 people who added this fic to their favorites! YOU ARE MY HEROES!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I made a little longer than usual, so that you guys wouldn't be too mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

**A/N: This chapter was really hard to right, because it's a battle and the Helm's Deep one so don't be too angry at me if it's not that great.**

* * *

'Ten thousand of them. Ten thousand.' This was the thought that ruled over Lessien's mind as she positioned herself for battle next to Legolas and Gimli.

Sounds of an army moving started to be heard. She could feel the tension coming not just from the men but from the Elves too. Some were saying prayers, others whispering to their families, many in the caves, others however just stood like statues, occasionally straightening their helmets and weapons, still Lessien felt it. Fear. Hate. Sadness. Courage too. Every Free creature was a mixture of this feelings.

A light started to be seen. A light from thousands of torches burning in the hands of ten thousand Uruk-hai.

This made the warriors even more stressful. At a distance it could be named only as a blur. A black blur that in the darkness of the night moved fast and took all the horizon with it.

'They are too many.' And looking from where she stood she could see that the same thought passed some minds.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli said grumbling.

Legolas and her smirked at this. Gimli was standing with them behind a wall besides a row of Elf archers.

Aragorn came to them smirking as well.

The three of them engaged in a conversation about luck but Lessien was not hearing it. A lightning stroked and that sudden light made the Uruk-hai more visible. It had started to rain. Lessien closed her eyes. Rain was good. It calmed her in times like this with great fear and tension. When she opened her eyes she saw that one of the Uruk-hai had stopped and was on top of a rock. Aragorn started giving way commands.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! ( Show them no mercy! For you shall received none!)" At this the Elves stood even more straight and got ready to start shooting.

'Easier said than done.' Gimli raised to his toes and started jumping.

"What's happening out there?" Lessien was ready to answer but Legolas did it for her.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" He said with a grin.

Lessien laughed along with Gimli. This made Legolas remember that she was still there. He only looked at her but it was enough. Lessien knew in her heart that he was wishing for them to win and to be alive.

The groans of the Uruk-hai were louder than ever. An arrow was seen going to an Uruk-hai neck.

'Too soon. Too soon.' Aragorn started shouting more orders. The Uruk-hai charged.

"Faeg i vary dîn na lanc a nu ranc. (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms.)" Legolas shouted.

The Elves fired. The Men fired. In vain. Those who fell were being replaced by more and more enemies.

A ladder was loaded near where Lessien was. She gave it no second thinking. As Uruk-hai started to climb out she drew her sword and cut one's head. The Elves came to help her. In the middle of the rain, in her first real battle the daughter of Elrond was slaying orcs like a true warrior. Cutting a head. Stabbing in the stomach. Sending a dagger straight into a forehead. Some were leaving the ladders. others no. As she heard Legolas and Gimli doing their usual counting, Lessien came up with an idea. Spinning to avoid a blade that was threatening to cut her arm she made her way to the ladder. An Uruk-hai surprised her by standing in her front.

"I know whatttt are you thinking she-elffff." he said spitting at her.

"Good. I guess your kin isn't that dumb after all." And with a kick he was on a ground. Even before moving he was dead with an arrow in his chest. The elleth started running to the ladder again and when she reached it she made a sign to a man stading next to her struggling with his own Uruk-hai. He nodded in comprehension and together the both of them pushed the ladder of the wall. The Uruk-hai all fell.

"Thank you." Lessien said in a rush.

"Anytime my Lady." he said with an ironic grin. She wanted to see where Legolas was but there was no need.

A couple of meters away Gimli and Legolas were fighting with Uruk-hai that came from two ladders standing next to each other. Lessien glanced down to see what was happening. A group of them was heading towards the Causeway in a tortoise formation.

She made a gesture for her bow while hearing Aragorn shouting "Causeway!" to the Elves. Along with them Lessien shot arrows to the nearest Uruk-hai. They died but the rest of them just kept on moving.

As she was shooting at them she saw one Uruk-hai running to the gate at the Deeping Wall with a torch in his hand. She tried to stopped him but she wasn't neared enough.

"Aragorn! Ie i' ghaatiil! (At the gate!)" she shouted to him.

Aragorn spotted him and sent Legolas to kill it. The arrows just made it stumble before the creature entered the gate. Lessien only had time to run before the explosion. She was projected by the force of it and landed on her front. The elleth then tried to get up but a sharp pain in her shoulder made it impossible. After some minutes she finally had raised to her knees when she saw her tunic soaking in blood. Inspecting her body she saw that the blood came from a deep cut on her forehead. She was about to check on her shoulder when the biggest Uruk-hai she had ever seen was in front of her.

He roared as he raised his sword and Lessien rolled on the floor. The creature screamed again and went for her when she saw her sword just a few steps away from her. With only one arm, because Lessien couldn't move her shoulder, she fought him. After a couple of stabs and escapes, the elleth had another cut, this time on her arm and was beginning to feel dizzy because of all the blood and the pain in her shoulder. With one last try she raised her sword and cut the Uruk-hai head. She stood there breathing hard and trying to control her dizziness. She raised her eyes to see Legolas sliding down a flight of stairs with a shield and killing enemies.

'Show-off.' Aragorn however was shouting again. To fall back to the Keep.

Lessien started running, or better, walking to reach the Keep and was half way when she noticed Haldir fighting a couple of Uruk-hai. She turned to help and started running but it was too late. The Captain of Lothlórien collapsed on the floor.

"HALDIR!" she wasn't the only one screaming. Aragorn ran with her to him. He pulled Haldir to his arms but life had already left his eyes. To be truth Lessien only met him that day but there was just so much grief in those walls in that moment that his dead only increased it.

Aragorn looked at her and saw the cuts, and her shoulder, which she now guessed was dislocated.

"I'm fine." She said with effort. "I still can fight."

"Not with your shoulder like that. Run to the Keep. Now!"

In a very stupid and impulsive action, Lessien stood, went to the nearest wall and crashed her shoulder against it.

She thought her screaming could be heard even in Mount Doom. Aragorn was looking at her like she was crazy.

"It still hurts like hell but at list I can move it now." she said with a grin. He nodded and with a sharing look they screamed and jumped to the Uruk-hai.

Together they killed all they could find. Reaching the gate Lessien watched as the men tried to defend it and that the King was hurt.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked.

"As long as you can give me!" Theóden shouted. Then Aragorn turned to her.

"Go back! To the Keep! Go!"

"What? No! Aragorn! I can fight!" she said panicking. He put both hands on her face.

"You've done brilliantly. You are the bravest elleth I have ever known. But you must go now. You're wonded. Uum vee' Amin nyar. (Do as I say.) Please Lessien."

"Uum n' mor (Don't die.)" He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before calling Gimli.

She ran towards the Keep and when she entered, a soldier came to her.

"My Lady, you are hurt! Come we have what we need just to heal some wounds but that should be enough."

He put bandages on both her head and arms, as for the shoulder, when she told him what happened he laughed and tied another bandage around it.

By time she was ready, Legolas and all of the ones that were fighting came inside.

The three of them walked to her with concern in their eyes especially Legolas.

"What happened to you? he questioned.

"Usual battle wounds. Nothing big."

"How's the shoulder?" Aragorn asked with a little smirk.

"Better now than before" Lessien answered with another smirk.

Legolas was looking at her with such sadness and fear that Lessien started to get worried.

"Legolas?" But he didn't answer.

"Hey lad, she is talking to you!" Gimli said. But he didn't answered him too. Instead he turned around and walked away.

Lessien looked at his back with disbelief. 'He fears for me.'

The Uruk-hai were breaking in. Aragorn left Lessien and Gimli and went to help Legolas to put a table against the doors.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theóden said emotionless.

Aragorn raised to is full length.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

A cry was heard from the caves. The Uruk-hai were breaking in.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" No one answered him. Lessien saw as he turned angry. "Is there no other way?"

Gamling, the captain answered him.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Aragorn turned to her at this.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."

"Nay. Amin mern nae dagor! (I want to fight!)". To her surprise it was not Aragorn who answered her. It was Legolas.

"GO NOW LESSIEN!" Fury could be felt from his body, miles away. She was scared. Nodding, she did want Aragorn asked for. Climbing down the stairs to the caves she thought of him. 'He was mad. Really mad. What is wrong with him?'

"My lady! What is happening?" A woman came to her as she entered. Lessien pushed Legolas out of her thoughts.

"We need to leave. There is a passage that goes trough the mountains. Am I right?"

"Yes." A young woman said from a corner. "But hasn't been used for many years."

"It will have to do. Lead me there.". The woman went behind a pillar where it could be found a small passage within the wall.

"Now I want every one to enter it. Then I will barricade it." The elleth said watching their expressions.

"Are you not coming with us my Lady?" A small girl asked.

"No little one. I have to stay and fight."

In less than five minutes every women and children were in that hole, walking forward to the mountains. Lessien, along with other soldier that had came to check on her, covered the entrance with all the wood and rocks they could find.

"What do we do now my Lady?"

"Upstairs. We go and fight, my friend." Back in the Keep Theóden was mounting is horse. No one noticed that Lessien was there again, so making it an advantage, she went to stand near a wall waiting for the gates to open. She still had two daggers, her sword and her quiver was half-full. Gmili blowed the horn of Rohan with pleasure.

The doors opened. "FORTH EORLINGAS!" The King shouted.

And with one last thought of the ones she loved Lessien ran, with her friends and companions to kill some Uruk-hai.

There was a bright sun as she stepped outside. With her sword in hand she tried to kill has many as she could. Spinning, ducking, jumping, she killed with strength and courage. She was near the King when she heard it.

"Éomer!"

'What?' Looking to where Theóden was facing she saw at least a hundred of riders along with Gandalf were charging down to Helm's Deep.

"GANDALF! YES!" Lessien had gone insane. She was so happy that the shoulder that had been hurting her the entire battle, suddenly didn't hurt anymore.

The Uruk-hai stood to face the Rohirrim but the sun blocked their vision and the Rohirrim killed all that they faced.

Lessien ran to Aragorn and Legolas still killing enemies. As she reached them they looked at her surprised.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the mountain passage?" Legolas said while stabbing an Uruk-hai in the stomach with is blade.

"Too dark and fearful for me." Aragorn laughed as Legolas gave her a stern look. The both of them were now with their backs touching and were killing all the Uruk-hai Aragorn wasn't able to defeat a couple of steps away from them.

"In opposition to what?" he shouted to her sending an arrow to a creature's head.

"To being here, helping you and kissing you once we are finished." Lessien answered kicking an Uruk-hai that had one of her daggers in his throat.

"I don't oppose to that." he said.

She was about to answer when she saw that they didn't have anymore enemies. They had won.

"Victory! We have victory!" Theóden cried.

She turned to celebrate with Legolas but in a very quick moment he had captured her lips in his in a kiss with such passion that made Lessien legs quiver. His arms were around her waist and she deepened the kiss putting her arms around him as well.

They were still busy kissing when they heard a a noise coming from behind them. Caught in surprised Lessien stepped away from him and blushed.

Gimli and Aragorn were there. Aragorn was smiling but Gmili was grinning like a crazy man.

"79. How many did you had lad?" he asked.

"98." Legolas said with a smug on his face.

"Gentleman. There's no need to discuss something between you two when I am clearly the winner." Lessien said with a hand gesture.

"Why lassie? How many did you get?"

"140." She said walking away just turning back to see the shock on Legolas and Gmili faces.

* * *

**OMG! that was the most hardest thing I have ever wrote in my life! It took me 4 days just to do it! Did you liked the Lessien/Aragorn moment? Fluffy time!**

**LEGOLAS AND LESSIEN MADE UP! I'm really glad for both.**

**Please, please review! I need to know how bad this is (jk) But seriously... REVIEW! Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Another week, another chapter! Yay! Hope you all don't hate me! *fingers crossed*. This week was crazy! I'm just glad I still have Fanfiction... and you guys of course! My awesome readers!**

**LES MISERABLES IS AN EPIC MOVIE! I CRIED SO HARD, EVERYONE SHOULD SEE IT! I JUST CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO THE SOUNDTRACK! DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING...**

**A huge thank you to Medieval Rose, she is an amazing portuguese girl who's been giving me advice on what to read. It's awesome! Thank you so much (:**

**On with story! (don't mind my craziness).**

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

They had won, yes but it did not seemed like it. There was so much to do. Bodies to bury, families to comfort, wounded men to take care of.

Lessien spent the rest of the battle day helping in every way she could. First, she helped the warriors along with Aragorn to take all the broken wood and pieces of wall from the fortress however half-way through it, Aragorn made her go help the women with the wounded claiming that her hand were "more needed in there." Lessien knew this was true so she tried to help with every resource she had. Spells, her former tutor had taught her, knowledge about the simplest wounds and bruises. Despite being so lowly about herself, the other women didn't shared her opinion.

They looked impressed with all her spells. Saruman taught her how to produce fire, water, wind, ice, how to heal some wounds (not really big ones, just cuts and bruises) and a few advanced spells like controlling objects with her mind and sometimes, when she really worked hard, she could read some thoughts but nothing serious. Only pieces of little thoughts and she didn't like to use it. It was an invasion of privacy.

After all the men were lying in beds with bandages and resting the women went to eat but Lessien declined.

"You need to eat!" Éowyn pushed as Lessien organized the bandages and ointments.

"Éowyn, I am an elf, I don't need to eat as much as you humans do." Éowyn didn't answered this, instead Lessien heard her saying.

"Prince Legolas for the Gods, please, she needs to eat." Lessien froze. Angry at Éowyn and scared for she hadn't talked to Legolas since that kiss. They were both too busy helping around and she did not knew how to react.

"Rest yourself Lady Éowyn. I will make sure Lady Lessien will eat." he said and Lesssien felt him behind her.

"Thank you." Éowyn gave the elves a small smile and left the room.

"So... not eating?" Legolas asked and she knew right away that he was mocking her.

Lessien turned to him, supported by the table. "I will eat. But not now. I'm not hungry."

"But you are." he said simply looking in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" 'The nerve. He doesn't know me that well to say such things.'

"You are hungry but there is something stopping you." Seeing she said nothing Legolas stepped closer. Lessien felt much more fragile and bare than ever in her life.

"How can they be feasting themselves when so many lives were lost? So many men and elves..." A hard memory of Haldir came to her and made her shiver. The next moment Lessien was crying hard in Legolas embrace.

"It's alright. Cry. Let your worries be washed way." he said.

They stayed like that until her sobs stopped. But she honestly she did not want them to stop because it meant that Legolas would go away and she liked to be in Legolas arms. He smelled like forests and wet grass. Lessien loved it.

He tried to step back but Lessien didn't let him.

"Lessien?" he asked surprised.

"You own me a lot of hugs Legolas Greenleaf, so don't you dare stepping away from me." she said hiding her head in the crock of his neck. She felt his chest vibrate with his laughter and rounded his waist with her arms. Legolas moved trying to be more comfortable but Lessien flinched when the tips of his fingers reached her belly. That made him stop.

"What was that?" he asked suspicious.

"What was what?" she asked with mocking innocence.

"You flinched when I- You are ticklish!"he exclaimed surprised.

"I am not!" Lessien said but in vain. He was already looking at her like some predator who found the right prey.

"Legolas...Don't you dare." Too late. He jumped to her and Lessien screamed, starting to run out of the room. He was right behind her. They ran all the fortress until they reached the hall where all of their friends were eating. The elves did not care. Lessien went to protect herself on one side of a table and Legolas went to the other. She moved right and he did too. She moved left and he mimicked her. The rest of the people were looking at them with smiles of their faces.

"Legolas... please, stop this!" she begged.

"Why should I?" She laughed as she jumped forward and Legolas caught her by the waist making her fall. She started laughing like crazy and Legolas extended his hand to her. Lessien accepted and went to join him at a table.

"Now will you eat?" Éowyn asked.

"Yes My lady. I will." she said and dag in.

"When you finish Lessien, I would like to have a word with you." Gandalf said.

'Really? About what?' she wanted to ask but Gandalf didn't say it so Lessien did not pushed it.

After lunch she followed the wizard trough Helm's Deep and they stopped in the stables.

"Gandalf? Will you tell me what did you wish to speak about?"

"I got word from the Ents saying that they defeated Saruman and his army."

"Is he dead?" Lessien asked trying to cover her emotions.

"No. I told Treebeard not to kill him. He still can be of use." By the look on his face, Gandalf knew that she was worried.

"Why?"

"Information about Sauron. And this is where you enter Lessien of Rivendell former Lessien of Isengard. You are going to ride to Isengard right away."

"Me? But why me Gandalf? You could also go!?" Lessien panicked. Going to the place where she was locked for 18 years was not as pleasing as one might think.

"And I will. Along with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and the King but I want you to go first." Upon seeing the look on her face Gandalf's face softened. "You know him better than anyone. I need you to talk with him. See what you can find."

"He will kill me the moment I arrive Gandalf! He won't even let me open my mouth."

"No he won't. Saruman sees you as a bate for us and he never loved you like a true father but he will not kill you before he gets to speak with you. Can I count on you Lessien?"

She nodded and left the stables with him.

Reaching the hall she cut to her room to get ready. When she left, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were at the fortress entrace. She smiled at them.

"Please be careful." Legolas said as she mounted Fingolfin.

"We will meet you in two days. Pippin and Merry are there too." Aragorn said. Lessien nodded and waved goodbye leaving Helm's Deep behind.

On the road Lessien thought of Saruman. She was brave and knew how to fight because of him. It was because of what he had taught her that in Helm's Deep that night she was able so save lives. But he was also the man who kidnapped her and locked her up. If she hadn't run away with Gandalf she would probably be in that tower and that made her mad.

Isengard was very different from what she remembered. Wood, bodies and other rubbish were floating on the dirty water that reached Fingolfin ankles. The entrance of the big tower was saved from the work of the Ents.

'Time from so confrontation. Let's see what you have to say to me again Saruman the White.'

* * *

**UHOH! NEW CHAPTER! YES! **


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter guys! It was really hard to write this chapter because I'm currently at home with a cold and although what one might think the ideas are harder to get, so for the first time I experienced some writer's blocking. It was very sad. I spent the weekend and the rest of the week banging my head against the walls but enough of me! CHAPTER! **

**Thank you for the reviews, followers and favorites! (I can't really thank you all enough.)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my character**

* * *

The entrance of the tower wasn't damage but an Ent, who Lessien guessed was Treebeard was guarding it. Fingolfin stopped in front of the big spirit tree.

"Treebeard! My name is Lessien. Gandalf sent me here." The Ent looked at her and spoke very slowly.

"Ah!... Yes... Young Master... Gandalf said you... would come."

'Young?'

"There is... a wizard in the... tower. Someone... very dark... The door is open." he said to her moving out of the way.

"Thank you." At the stairs, Lessien dismounted Fingolfin and pushed the black doors, which opened immediately. 'Strange.'

"Treebeard, when you said the door was opened, did you mean to say that you opened it or that it was already opened?"

"It was... opened... when I looked."

'Are you setting me a trap "uncle"?'. Lessien smirked. Entering the tower, she remembered every moment passed in that hall and it filled her with happiness. 'No. It was all a lie. He did not loved me. He kidnapped me.' She climbed the stairs until she reached the level where Saruman held his quarters. He was there, waiting for her sitting in the same chair where he had attacked her 5 years ago.

"Lessien, daughter of Elrond, what an honor." he said ironically as he bowed. 'You're mocking me. Well two can play that game.'

"Saruman The White. The honor is all mine." and she bowed too but inside both of them could felt the anger that came from her.

"Tell me, did your family enjoyed seeing you? After all this years?" He was provoking her, trying to make her more angry.

"Yes, well 14 years it's a long time to be apart but they were happy. Even made me a feast." Lessien said grinning. She knew that she'd got him. He was mad with fury.

"And since you are so happy, why did you came here? Surely your father does not want you back." he was now standing up.

'Ah! You wish you could affect me as you once did. But I have grown Saruman.'

"I just came to see the views. They are a bit different than I remember." she state with an ironic smirk.

"Do not try this with me Lessien. I am not your family."

"Believe me I am well aware of that. I thank the Valar for it every day." Next she knew, Lessien was against the wall just like the last time.

"You really are insolent. For 18 years I held you under my house, my comfort!" he screamed.

"I... was... living... a lie..." she said with effort feeling her throat closing.

"And still wasn't that lie better? I taught you every thing that made you what you are today!" with a gesture of his staff Lessien fell to the ground. Her forehead was bleeding again.

"You lose Saruman! Look around you! You have nothing. The Ents made sure of that."

"Sauron has not lost yet."

'Now it's the time.'

"Join Gandalf. Help us free the Middle Earth. Tell us what you know. Or you will be destroyed. Along with you Master."

He laughed at this. "Do you really think that I am going to divulge any plans to you?"

"It was worth a try." Lessien said as she got up again. "But since you are really a mad man, I can't really do anything else."

"You do realize that you are going to die?" the White Wizard said as he approached her.

"No I'm not." Lessien tried to back down but a wall as near her.

"So sure. So sure that will live your pathetic life. Embrace your dead." Lessien looked at him, turned to her left and started running towards the door. Saruman made her stop with his staff and for the next forty minutes Lessien was beaten up.

She woke up in a familiar sight surprised she was not dead. 'I guess my death will be more theatrical. You always were dramatic Saruman.' however that was not her concern in that moment. Being prisoner again in the same room after so much time of being free was making her panic. But as Lessien soon realized, this time there was nothing she could do. Security was stronger than the last time, so the spells she tried didn't work out.

'Oh Legolas hurry up please!'

* * *

Two days had passed and so Lessien waited eager for her friends to arrive. In the afternoon she was looking trough the window when the door opened.

"Come on milady! Your audience is waiting." She knew that voice very well.

"Grima? You are here again?" In front of her stood, the remains of what used to be her best friend. Grima Wormtongue, had lived with Lessien for the first years of her life. When she turned 14, he left she didn't know to where and things went bad from that point. Even when Saruman had closed her in that room Grimma stood by her side at least for the first two years coming often to Isengard but then Saruman turned him into the disgusting and dark thing that was now talking to her. Still she remembered.

_A nine year old elleth played in the gardens around the big tower. The girl laughed as a rock levitated towards her._

_"Uncle look! I am doing what you taught me!" she screamed excited. The big white wizard smiled a little at her and the girl knew that it was his way to show that he was proud and happy._

_Suddenly a 16 year old boy entered the gardens and walked towards the wizard. The girls smile turned into a full grin._

_"Grima! You're back!" she ran to him and he opened his arms to receive her in a full hug. He lifted her of the ground and the elleth laughed._

_"Little Lessien! I've missed you so much!" the boy said. His white teeth making contrast with his white but beautiful skin and his dark locks._

_"I'm not that little! I am nine!" she replied angry._

_"Of course. I forgot about that." he put her down while ruffling her hair. Then he turned to Saruman._

_"I'm glad you are back. Stay here with my niece. I have something to take care of." he said putting a hand in his apprentice shoulder and walked away to the tower._

_Lessien and Grima stayed outside the entire afternoon playing around until they sat in the middle of the woods._

_"I'm glad my uncle left me with you. He's no fun." she said lying down in the grass._

_"Be glad that you have him Lessien. He will not last forever."_

_"Like your daddy?" she asked with the innocence of a child._

_He sighed. "Like my daddy."_

_7 years later_

_Lessien was reading a book in her bed when someone opened the door. She was expecting to be Saruman but was very happy when Grima appeared._

_"Grima!" she ran to his arms like when she was little and he hugged her. It had been two years since she was locked and this was the first time he was visiting her. "How did you convinced him to let you come see me?"_

_"Your uncle still worries about you." he said with a smile. At that she moved a little away._

_"Don't call him that. He is not related to me in any way."_

_"He did what was best for you." This surprised her. Grima used to defend her, not him. He was different. Very different. His skin once white and beautiful was a little bit more greasy and green, his hair more oiled. His eyes with dark circles and with a dark expression. Lessien realized that the influence of Saruman was already making it's way on her best friend._

_"He is changing you. To the dark side. I can see it."_

_"He is offering me a world of opportunities. Something you could use too."_

_"A world of opportunities?! Listen to yourself! This isn't the Grima I know. You were good and rational. You saw the light in the world."_

_At this Grimma looked at her ashamed and angry at the same time._

_"Sometimes that is not enough."_

_"Enough to what? You are my best friend Grima you can't be doing this to me and to yourself."_

_"He is showing me what true power is. Think of it Lessien. You can still apologize and he will forgive you. Together we can see what Sauron as to offer us. We can dominate Middle Earth."_

_"We?!" He got closer to her and put his right hand in her cheek. She had to admit. Although he was not the same man, Lessien felt his warmth and love and it made her relax. He leaned to kiss her. Her first kiss. She broke it, hapiness in her eyes._

_"Since you were little, I have been in love with you. You are my true love my dear Lessien and with you by my side I can truly be happy."_

_Lessien looked him in the eyes and saw that he was saying the truth._

_"Grima. I love you. So much. You were my hero. My support. My best friend and know, that without any doubt I love you with all my heart. But I' am not going to support Saruman or Sauron. It was them that kidnapped me. It was them who locked me in here. I'm sorry but we can't be together when you are choosing a much more different path than mine."_

_She saw his reaction. Rejection. Anger. Sadness. Anger again._

_"You truly are an idiot. I don't want to be here watching you die you whore."_

_"Excuse me?" Now she was the one who was angry. "You are turning into something dark Grimma. I am the one trying to convince you to think of our future and now I am a whore? You're weak Grima! Weak!" He took one look at her, spat on her shoes and stormed out._

_Lessien fell to her knees crying. Her one friend and first love in the hell that was her life had abandoned her._

Yes, She had loved Grima with all her heart and when he broke it she thought she wasn't able to love again until Legolas came to the picture._  
_

"Yes. I am here again. Already know every little thing about your adventures. It doesn't surprised me that Master has locked up again. It didn't take long." he said with hatred.

"Just take me wherever you have to take me. Your tongue is full of poison and I don't really wish to hear more of it."

He laughed. A bitter laughter.

They walked trough the tower until Saruman's balcony where Grima stood in the shadows but pushed Lessien forward.

"My former pupil. I am glad you could join me. Look down my lady." Saruman said to her holding the palantir in his hands.

Lessien did as she was told. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Theóden were mounted in their horses with Pippin and Merry. Legolas was holding back an arrow.

"This is you way of getting information Gandalf?" Saruman said as she pushed Lessien to him.

"Let her go Saruman." Gandalf screamed.

"If you wanted that, you should have not sent her here."

"Saruman... Your staff is broken."

At Gandalf´s words the staff broke. Trough the corner of her eye she saw Grimma behind him.

'Oh no! What is he going to do?'

Theóden started shouting to Grima. Saruman responded and in slow motion Lessien watched as Saruman slapped him. She was smart enough not to turn against him, so she ran to Grima. He looked at her with a pleading in his eyes and it was all it took for Lessien to understand what he was about to do.

Rising up, Grimma attacked Saruman with his knife as Lessien watched. Saruman's body fell of the tower and she was about to go to Grimma when an arrow was shot right to his heart.

"NO! GRIMA!" he fell to her arms coughing blood. Lessien took the hair from his eyes.

"Lessien... I always..." he said soaking her tunic with his blood.

"Shh... don't talk right now. Save your strengths."

"Love... you..." with one last tear, Grima Wormtongue died in her arms.

Lessien tried to stop the tears as she raised to her feet again. Leaving the tower she walked to her friends. Legolas ran to her with worry in his eyes. She knew that the arrow was his but somehow it didn't mattered to her.

"Lessien! Thank the Valar! You are alright." he hugged her and losing control, Lessien erupted into tears again.

After a while she joined the rest of them. Merry and Pippin ran to her hugging her by the knees.

"Lessien! Lessien! You are alive." they both said at the same time.

"So are you my friends" she said smiling.

Aragorn and Gimli seemed worried as well.

"Hey lassie. How are you?"

"I've been worst, thank you for your caring Master Dwarf." and they both smirked at each other. As for Aragorn and Theóden she just nodded, no words needed to be said.

Gandalf however was not paying attencion at her. Pippin was now a little far away and when Lessien noticed she saw the palantir in his hands.

"Pippin!" she shouted to him. Running trough the water she looked at the ball.

"Pippin! Lessien!" Aragorn shouted to them. They were all near the two creatures.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard said.

Gandalf and Lessien shared a look.

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad. Quickly now!" he took the palantir from the hobbit and wrapped it in his cloak.

They headed for the horses again but Lessien stood behind. Secretly she was trying to find Saruman. But the water was just to much.

When she turned, Legolas was watching. She had the impression that he knew but didn't say a word. Lessien took the hand he offered and together they left Isengard, the elleth hoping it would be the last time she would ever see the dark tower.

* * *

**Didn't expect Grima did you? I have to say... I kinda like him. Most people don't but I do don't know why. Tell me what you think... for that REVIEW! Until the next chapter. (:**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry to everyone who follows this story! So sorry for the delay. I had a lot of tests and my computer kind of crashed.**

**I hope that you didn't give up on me and this story. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

They were back in Edoras. Theóden ordered everyone to prepare a banquet. Lessien was sitting next to Legolas and Grimli while the King made his speech in honor of those who died in battle. All the people cheered as he finished and everyone started drinking and eating, but she didn't feel like it. Grima was still on her mind and thinking of him dead didn't give her the spirit to celebrate with her friends.

"Lessien!" someone screamed. She turned to see Merry and Pippin climbing to a table with pints in their hands.

They started singing some song about the Green Dragon in the Shire and everyone laughed as they danced. A faint smile appeared on her face. 'They don't have to carry the guilt.'

Without looking at anyone, she managed to escape the hall. It was not a clear night. Dark clouds were in the sky.

Sitting down at the stairs on the Golden Hall, Lessien sighed and closed her eyes.

'Grima. Oh Grima. If only you could trust me. If you would listen, you would be alive right now. You would have been here with me.' A single tear fell down her cheek. When she opened her eyes, Legolas was there with her.

"Grima found peace." was the only thing he said to her. She nodded and leaned against his shoulder.

"Saruman was a good man before Sauron got to him." Legolas looked at her surprised.

"I know it Legolas. But Sauron..." she couldn't carry on. It was too much. Saruman had been her father. Her only family and for a time she loved him. She missed him. Not the wizard that trapped her but she missed the wizard that taught her how to walk and played hide and seek with her.

"Lessien..." he said taking her face in his hands "It will all be over soon and we will live happily." he said softly.

" Lle vesta? (Do you promise?)"

"Aye." and then he kissed her softly. Both had been looking at the sky for a long when they felt Aragorn's arrival.

The two elfs stood up and looked at their friend. Lessien was suddenly nervous, but she couldn't say why.

"Lessien. Lle tyava quel? (Do you feel well?)" The Ranger asked her with worry.

"Aye. Diola lle Aragorn. (Thank you Aragorn.)"

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east... A sleepless malice..." Legolas words made Lessien shiver. Then she felt it. Evil, pure evil was coming from the Golden Hall. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

Legolas looked at Lessien and then Aragorn, worry in his blue eyes.

"He is here." Urgency obvious in his voice. The three of them ran to the inside of the hall. Somehow Lessien knew that the evil was coming from the room where Pippin and Merry were sleeping.

Entering the room, Lessien was not that surprised to see the palantir in Pippin's hands. Aragorn tried to take it from him, only to fell down in Legolas arms. The palantir then rolled to Lessien's feet and Gandalf hided it with a blanket while she ran to Pippin.

"Pippin... Pippin can you hear me?" He was shivering. Lessien tried to calm him down with no results. Gandalf replaced her and started whispering a spell to calm Pippin which worked.

"Gandalf! Forgive me." he said still trembling.

"Look at me! What did you see?" Gandalf spoke with urgency.

Pippin looked scared as everything and made an incredible effort to speak.

" A tree... There was a white tree...In a courtyard of stone... It was dead."

'Minas Tirith?!'

"The city was burning..." At this Lessien looked at Gandalf and then at Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli who were just as terrified as she was.

"Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked again.

"I saw... I saw him... I could hear is voice in my head..." She felt a jolt of fury trough her.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Lessien knew that is was necessary but Gandalf was being to harsh with Pippin.

"He asked my name... I didn't answer... He hurt me..." Pippin closed his tired eyes.

"Oh Pippin!" she sobbed a little.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Pippin looked at Gandalf very frightened.

'Oh no!' Gandalf made a head sign at her, which she understood.

"Come Merry. We have to let Pippin rest after all this commotion." she said pushing the little hobbit trough the door.

Behind her were the other three.

"But Pippin..." he started while Lessien walked with him to the hall.

"Gandalf is in there. You have to trust Gandalf, Merry. He is the White Wizard." she said with a smile.

The next day Gandalf called the Fellowship and Theóden to tell them what he had learned about Sauron.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes, a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring" Gandalf said with a little smile. A general relief filled the room. Lessien smiled at Pippin while he looked at the floor with shame.

While Gandalf started talking with Theóden and the rest of her friends were listening to what he had to say, Lessien, quietly made her way towards the two hobbits sitting very strait in a bench.

"Psst... Merry... Pippin..!" she whispered as she sneaked behind them. They look around until they saw her.

"Lessien?" Pippin asked confused.

"You're hungry?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hungry?" They both looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Yeah Merry... You know, meat, vegetables, beer..." she explain impatient.

Pippin was about to contest when they heard Gandalf's voice rising.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

'Oh dear. What did I miss?' Lessien walked foward with an innocent smile on her face and noticed that Aragorn and Legolas were looking at her with an upset face, like they knew what she was saying to the halflings.

"What do we owe Gondor?" Theóden asked.

'What do we owe...? WHAT DO WE OWE GONDOR?'

Aragorn said something but Gandalf hushed him.

"Understand this... things are now in motion that cannot be undone."

Gandalf turned to the three creatures in front of him with a smile.

"I will ride to Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone."

Pippin looked afraid. Very afraid. He followed Gandalf out of Edoras while Merry nagged him.

Lessien was watching this along with Aragorn. However the heir of Elendil was not paying attention. His mind was somewhere else.

"Aragorn. Mani naa arta llie dol? (What is on your head?)" she asked softly.

"Llie seler (Your sister)." he answered with a faint smile.

"Arwen." She was about to say more when Merry came running like someone is chasing him. Lessien and Aragorn looked at each other and then followed him to the watchtower.

Days passed since Gandalf and Pippin left Edoras.

Merry tried to be cheerful but Lessie knew that was not the same for the little hobbit without his life mate.

One of those days when Merry was blue, Lessien offered to help him practice with wood swords. Theóden found the offer amusing and invited them to do it inside the hall.

She and Legolas were showing the hobbit out to duck from a special kind of attack when Aragorn burst in.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" They all looked at the King.

"Then Rohan will answer." Lessien didn't care for what they would think in that moment. She just knew that a huge grin had appeared on her face.

* * *

**So, here it is. Hope you can all forgive me. Until the next chapter (:**


	16. Chapter 15

**I can't believe that are still people following this story. I have good news. Spring break just began which means more chapters. YAY! (Forgive me please.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Things were crazy at Edoras. Theóden was shouting orders to every men he saw. As for Lessien she just stood at a corner watching with a smile.

'We are going to another battle. We are going to help Frodo and Sam.' She was excited. It was another chance to prove that she was capable of watching herself.

So immersed in her thoughts she didn't noticed that another elf had approached her.

"What is on your mind?" his soft voice asked.

"Legolas." Lessien sighed. "A lot but mostly the upcoming battle." At the mention of what was coming his expression became harder.

"You don't have to do it."

"Mankoi?(Why?)." He looked surprised at her question.

"Mani? (What?)"

"Why do you keep telling me not to fight?" she asked this very calmly but inside she was burning. "I have the same right as you to fight and protect the ones I love."

"Lessien we already had this discussion."

"Did you see what I did in Helm's Deep? I can protect myself Legolas!" she was now shouting.

"I'm not saying that!" A crowd had gathered around them in the Golden Hall. "Lessien... Neshan sina. (Stop this.)"

The crowd was getting bigger. Aragorn and Gimli were looking at them with concern.

"Uum n' nyar amin mani nae uum (Do not tell me what to do)." she said with gritted teeth. Turning around and pushing trough the crowd she made her way to the stables.

Fingolfin was there, ready for the trip.

"These are hard times mellonamin (my friend)" he snorted and she laughed. For a while Lessien stayed there petting him.

"Lessien?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes Merry?"

"Time to go."

"I'll be there" she said with a smile.

At Edoras entrance, the King was making his speech. Lessien mounted her horse without even glancing at Legolas.

"You need to talk to him." Aragorn was next to her.

"We are going to battle Aragorn."

"Yes we are and that is the reason why you have to. We both know what can happen. He is just trying to protect you."

She looked down with shame. "I know." Aragorn looked at her before making his horse move forward. She looked around to see Legolas staring at her. With a nod at him she made the same as Aragorn.

"I am sorry." he said as they rode together.

"I am too." He gave her a small smile and she looked into his blue eyes. 'I could get lost in those.' She noticed Aragorn wearing a smug look. Pippin was ridding with Éowyn and was telling her about the Shire.

Later that day they arrived at DunHarrow. There were thousands of horses and man at the encampment.

"They are not enough." Lessien said.

"No they are not." Legolas answered her. Gimli was behind him in the horse. They saw Aragorn talking with Theóden and by the looks of it the Ranger was telling the King that they didn't have enough men.

Lessien followed Éowyn to their tent dropping Pippin with some soldiers.

"Éowyn?" she asked as they both restrained their horses.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to battle with us?"

The lady of Rohan looked startled. "No... of course... not. It's tradition to women to be in encampments."

Lessien started laughing. "Oh you can't fool me Éowyn and you can't fool Aragorn either."

"My Lady!" she asked shocked which only made Lessien laughed harder.

"Do not worry. I will not tell anyone of your plans. Not even your uncle." Éowyn smiled grateful. Suddenly Pippin entered the tent.

"Can you help me? I want to fight." he asked both.

"Of course we can Pip." the elleth answered with a smile. When they were finished, Éowyn was smiling.

"There! A true Esquire of Rohan." Pippin looked excited and terrified at the same time. He took his sword but is wasn't even sharped. The halfling looked disappointed.

"Well, that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." he followed the two ladies outside.

"To the smithy. Go!" Éowyn said laughing along with Lessien when he started running. Éomer looked at them.

"You should not encourage him." Lessien looked angrily at him. 'And why is that?'.

Éowyn answered him before the elleth had the chance. " I you should not doubt him." 'Tell him Éowyn!'

"I do not doubt his heart... Just the reach of his arm." The other soldiers laughed and Éowyn looked abou to explode.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you." she then said something to herself and went after the hobbit. Lessien watched her go. 'She is a very strong woman.'.

The soldiers were watching her. She gave them a last look and turned around. It was a beautiful night. Lessien did not want to waist it by going to her tent. Instead she walked around the encampment until she reached it's entrance. A hooded figure mounted in a horse was reaching them. Positioning herself in a rock she drew her bow with an arrow ready.

"Who comes there? Show yourself!" The horse stopped in front of her and the person in top on it, took his hood of. It was a person Lessien never dreamed of seeing at that moment.

"Ada?!" Lord Elrond of Rivendell looked down at his youngest daughter with a smile.

"Amin tinu. Nae saian luume'. (My daughter. It has been too long.)"

"Uma. It has." Her father was already in the ground embracing her. After a moment, Elrond stepped back and looked into her daughter grey eyes.

"Take me to Theóden." She nod, seriousness returning to her face. She was glad to see her father before she went to battle and was even more glad to see that he wasn't mad at her for running.

"Sut naa Arwen? (How is Arwen?) Did she already made the journey?" she asked as they walked to the King's tent. Her father guiding the horse.

Elrond continued walking without answering his daughter. "Ada?"

"That is the business I have come to discuss." Lessien looked surprised but did not questioned him.

"We wish to talk with the King." she said as they approached the guard in the tent. He nodded and let them trough.

Theóden was lining in a table studying a map. His head raised and a look of surprised appeared in his face.

"Lord Elrond?" he stood up to great the elf.

"Theóden of Rohan." Both man and elf shook hands. Theóden made a signal to a chair next to his which Elrond took. Lessien was behind him her hands resting in the back of it.

"What is the reason for your visit?"

"The heir of Isildur." Lessien gasped but Theóden simply nodded.

"I will call him." He then left the tent to go tell a guard to call Aragorn leaving Elrond with Lessien. He stood from the chair.

"Ada, why do you need Aragorn?" the elleth questioned but in that moment Theóden returned and looked at both elves. Elrond put his hood again and Aragorn entered the tent looking confused.

"I'll take my leave." the King said bowing slightly at Elrond and shooting Aragorn a strange look.

Aragorn turned his eyes to Lessien looking more confused than she had ever seen him. Elrond then took the hood.

"My lord Elrond." the ranger said.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love."

'Arwen?' Lessien watched in slow motion as her father's face twitched in pain.

"Arwen is dying." 'Oh no.'

"Seler...(Sister). No..." Without realizing, her strengths were gone and Lessien was on the floor.

"Lessien!" Both her father and Aragorn shouted. Elrond was closed and helped her sit in the chair he had previously occupied.

"Arwen... Ada... No." He kissed her forehead before turning to Aragorn.

"She stayed?"

"She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor." Lessien let a strangled cry out of her throat. Elrond gave her a sad look and turned to Aragorn again.

"The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn, the end has come."

"No Ada! We will win." Lessien was up in a second looking at her father with terror. "You can not give up hope."

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn said simply.

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith - this you know - but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river..."

Aragorn and Lessien looked shocked. 'From the river?'

"A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days... You're out-numbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none."

Elrond made an expression that was familiar to Lessien although she only knew him for a year or so.

"The ones who are cursed." she said softly. Elrond stared at her and nod.

"There are the ones that dwell in the mountain." As he said this a sudden wind rushed trough the tent and Lessien had to hold her cloak with her hands keeping it from flying.

"Murderers, traitors, you would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no-one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." In a blink Elrond was holding in his hands the sword Lessien heard about all her life.

"Anduril, flame of the West. Forged in the shards of Narsil." The heir of Isildur takes it, looking at it with wonder.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil..." 'Good words.'

"The heir of Isildur...has returned." Lessien said with a calm voice. Elrond gave her a small smile.

"The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." Aragorn looked at the elf with worry and insecurity.

"Put aside the Ranger - become who you were born to be. Take the Dimhplt Road." Lessien felt a shiver at the intensity of Aragorn's eyes.

"Onen I-estel Edain (I gave hope to Men)" Elrond said.

"U-chebin estel anim. (But I keep none for myself)." Lessien and Aragorn finished at the same time.

They exchanged a look before Aragorn bowed at Elrond.

"Amin nauva feith ette. (I will wait outside.)" and he was gone.

Elrond turned to his daughter.

"I know it is not the best moment to do this but... I want you to return with me Lessien. However i will give you a choice." He was in pain again. 'Two daughters. One dying and the other putting her life in dangerous every minute. No wonder.'

"Ada..." She put her hand in his face. Her father closed his eyes. "Amin liy llie leha Amin ant nae shan. (I love you but I need to go)".

"Go." He said gaving her one last hug. "We shall meet again." She nod before leaving the tent.

Éowyn was walking to her.

"You are also going aren't you?" she said. with tears in her eyes. 'Aragorn... You already talked to him.'

"Éowyn..." Lessien tried but with no use.

"We need you both! And you are a women! Why can you go and I can't?". Lessien was speechless. She never saw Éowyn angry.

"Éowyn I..."

"Just stay alive!" And with that she was gone. The elleth shook her head and went running after Aragorn, after getting Fingolfin. Legolas and Gimli were already there.

"Aragorn." he looked upset.

"Not you too!" Lessien stopped walking and stared at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Llie naan n' tulien. (You are not coming.)" she started laughing. Her three friends just watched her.

"Ent ron naa? (And they are?)" she was not laughing anymore. She was deadly serious.

"Aragorn. Let her go." said a voice she never expect to hear.

"Legolas..." The men looked tired but still nodded. As for Lessien she looked so surprised at what happened that she was frozen in her place.

"Hey! Lassie. Are you coming or not?" Gimli shouted from Legolas horse. She mounted Fingolfin and with a smiled she was next to Legolas. He smiled at her.

"Together?"

"Together." she answered with a grin. Both of them pretend they didn't hear Gimli murmuring under his breath something about "Lame elves."

* * *

**A hard chapter to write. Until the next time (: and please REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 16

**On to another chapter (: Hope you like it. Since I have a lot of free time now I'm going to update tomorrow again. YEAH! Enjoy!**

**A/N: You will notice that for this chapter I used the extended version of The Return of the King.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. Just my character**

* * *

They made their way thorough Dimholt Road in silence. 'This is one creepy place.' the elleth thought. Gimli voiced this thoughts.

"What kind of army would linger in such place?" he asked from the back of Legolas horse.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to com to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the Mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." Legolas said with a blank expression.

"Cowards." Lessien mumbled under her breath. Gimli heard it and gave her a faint smile. There were no birds, no wind. Just the sound of the hooves. Then she had an idea.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna miriel. (O Star-queen Star-kindler, glimmering white, sparkling like jewels.)" she sang in a melodic voice. Legolas turned his head to her side and gave her a warm smile but he wasn't the one that started to sing too.

"O menel aglar elenath. ( The glory of the heavens slides down from the frimament.)" The Ranger sang in a soft voice.

"Na-chaered palan diriel o galadhremmin ennorath nef aear, sí aearon ( Having gazed afar at the distance from tree-tangled lands of Middle-earth on this side of the ocean, here, great ocean.)" Legolas continued in the most beautiful voice Lessien had ever heard.

"Fanuilos, le linnathon. Nef aear, sí aearon! (Fanuilos, I will sing to you on this side of the ocean, here, great ocean!)" she finished in a whisper. They were now in front of a door within the mountain. Above the arch there were signs and figures that Lessien easily read.

"The very warmth of my body seems stolen away." Gimli whispered. He seemed terrified.

"What happened to the famous Dwarf courage?" the elleth asked with a smug look. The dwarf snorted and chose to ignore her. They got of their horses and walked ahead.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas translated.

'How dramatic.' Suddenly a gust of wind went through them making the horses rear and run away.

"Fingolfin!"

"Brego!" But it was no use. They had already disappeared. Aragorn turned to the door again.

"I do not fear death." and with that he entered the shadows. Lessien and Legolas shared a look.

'If he goes, I'm going too.' With a nod they both entered. Aragorn was waiting for them with a torch. Gimli was right behind them. The walls were dark and with a gloomy aspect. Aragorn lead the way until they arrived at a cavern.

'Oh.. Wow.' it was the only thing that Lessien thought. In front of them was a gigantic cavern, with walls that went way up above them. A green glow came from them. To Lessien's horror the glow started to take form and a ghost appeared. From the looks of it she knew who it was.

'The King of Dead.' He looked at all of them.

"Who enters my domain?" Aragorn took a step foward. Lessien glanced at his face. No fear.

'The true Heir of Isildur.'

"One who will have your allengiance."

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass..."

"You will suffer me." he said it almost shouting.

This only made the King laugh. But it was no normal laugh. It was a kind of laughter that made Lessien shiver with fear. Looking around she saw that the green glow was mixing with a creepy fog.

'I don't like this. I don't like this at all.' Thousands of other ghosts were now visible to the four of them. She felt Gimli shiver and when she looked, he had an expression of pure terror.

The King of the Dead got close to Aragorn.

"The way is shut... It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it." As he said this, Lessien saw through the corner of her eye that they were being surrounded by the army of ghosts.

"The way is shut." 'I was right. Why am I always right?' "Now you must die." at the same time, she and Legolas shot an arrow at the King but they just passed straight through it's head.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn said with a firm expression but she could tell that he was desperate.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" He draw his sword at Aragorn, but when he reached the man, another sword clashed with his. The balde of Anduril. The specter looked at Aragorn shocked.

'Yes! Take that ghost!'

"It cannot be! That line was broken!" Taking advantage of the shock, Aragorn grabbed him by the neck and put the sword in his throat.

"It has been remade. Fight for us and regain your honor " He looked around to the ghost army. "What say you?." No answer. "What say you?" Still no answer.

'I guess we are going to stay here for awhile.'

"You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life and they have none now in death." Gimli said still a bit scared.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." He raised his sword. "What say you?"

Then the King laughed again and Lessien watched as they began to disappeared.

"You have my word. Fight and I will release you from this living death. What say you?" By the time he finished there was no more army. They were gone.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouted.

'Oh no. Oh no.' She felt it. The walls. Were moving. "Aragorn... We need to move. Now!" He looked at her the same time the cave began to collapse and hundreds of human skulls started to fall.

"Out!" he shouted and the four of them ran to the exit. Thousands of skulls were in their away. Aragorn started to climb them with the elves and the dwarf not far behind. They slide down with them, managing to move towards the exit.

"Legolas! Run!" Aragorn and Lessien screamed at the same time. They burst in the sunlight. The first thing she saw was the ships and a burned town. They were in an high spot.

'No. It can't be. We can't be too late.' Aragorn was on his knees, crying. Lessien approached him and fell to her knees too.

"Aragorn..."

"Lye naa telwa Lessien. (We are late)" he said to her with a sad voice. She looked up to see Legolas with a hand on his friend's shoulder, he too looked sad. They continued to stare at each other when a noise made them turned around. Aragorn was on his feet in no time. The King of the Dead was there.

"We fight." Aragorn simply nod his head, turned around and started walking down towards the shores. Lessien was preparing herself to follow him when someone grabbed her by her arm.

"Legolas?" she asked confused when she saw him.

"Tell me that you are unharmed." he said with a desperate voice. She cracked a smile and stop inches from his face.

"I love when you are worried about me." she said with a seductive voice. He looked a her surprised. "No harm done." On her tiptoes she kissed him in the cheek before following Aragorn. Gimli was next to her grinning as they walked with Legolas still frozen with surprise.

"You can be quite a surprise lassie." he said.

"I know Master Dwarf. I know."

* * *

**Another chapter. I don't know why but this was not one of my best chapters. I wonder why? I need to know if you agree with me or not. For that... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Like promised, another chapter today. Enjoy (:**

**A/N: Again, I used the extended version of The Return of the King.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Lessien was leaning against a tree in the shores of the river. From her position she could see Minas Tirith, just a white shadow in the distance. That made her remember when Saruman first showed her the sights from Isengard.

_"See my pupil? To every tree and every wild animal, Middle-earth is a mixture of magic and beauty." he said to a four year old elleth._

_"What's that's over there uncle?" she pointed with a small finger to a white construction "It looks very important."_

_"That is the mighty kingdom of Gondor. The city of Minas Tirith. Where the true kings of Middle-earth rest. Of course, ever since Isildur, there's never been a new King, it is believed that the line is broken. Now a Steward is in charge of the rounds of Gondor."_

_"Is that the story of the One Ring you told me uncle? The one that was built by Sauron?"_

_"Exactly. And since Isildur's death, no one else sat in Gondor's throne. However there is an heir." Lessien was surprised and excited when she heard this. The heir her uncle was talking about surely was strong and a true hero that was waiting his time to fulfill his destiny._

_"And he will be King of Gondor soon? And live in Minas Tirith? Am I right?" Her uncle laughed at her innocence._

_"We all wished it was that simple my dear." he said with sadness "The heir does not wish to be King. He's a Ranger and he does not want that life."__  
_

_"What is the Ranger's name uncle?"_

_"Aragorn, son of Arathorn." In that moment, little Lessien decided that one day she would meet Aragorn, son of Arathorn and tell him that he should accept his destiny._

'That is a fond memory'. She looked at Aragorn. 'I guess he doesn't need me to tell him what to do.' she chuckled at that. He heard.

"Lessien?" they were waiting for the ships to come to shore. Legolas and Gimli were happily discussing the differences between Dwarf food and lembas. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, just some memories of the first time Saruman showed me Minas Tirith." he was now leaning to a tree next to hers.

"You were really happy with him weren't you?" the Ranger asked in a soft voice.

"For the first years." she sighed. "You know, when he told about you I was really mad."

He seemed shocked and afraid. "You were mad? But... why?"

"Because you did not want to accept that you were an heir, that you were needed. I dreamed many times of you and in all those times I dreamed that you give you a slap in the head for being so stupid." He laughed with her.

"And now?"

"You are my brother Aragorn. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth." In a blink she was surrounded by his strong arms in a hug.

"Mellonamin... (my friend), amin seler (my sister)" he was emotional, she could tell.

"Cuamin linduva yassen megrille (My bow shall sing with your sword.)" Lessien said to him in the same teared voice.

They moved apart staring at each other. He was smiling, something Lessien didn't saw in months. They were distracted by ships stopping right in front of them. Legolas and Gimli were behind them in a second.

"You may go no further." Aragorn said. The mercenaries were looking at them with sarcastic smiles. The boson of the ships stood.

"You will not enter Gondor." he said again.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" Without taking his eyes of the boson, Aragorn gave an order to the elves.

"Legolas, Lessien. Fire a warning shot past boson's ear." she smirked. Legolas positioned himself next to her. Lessien draw her bow with an arrow ready. She aimed to the master pole, right behind the boson.

"Mind your aim." Gimli told them with a mocking tone. Just as Lessien released her bow she felt Gimli shift under her and knocked the bottom of hers and Legolas bows. The arrows went straight to the chest of a mercenary next to the boson. The elves glared at the dwarf.

"Gimli!" she whispered deadly at him. Aragorn was looking at them. Gimli was smirking.

"Oh! That's it, right, we warned you! Prepared to be boarded!" she rolled her eyes.

'Trust a dwarf to make a threat.' The mercenaries started to laugh.

"Boarded, by you and whose army?"

'Ah-ah. You should not have said that.'

"This army." The ghost army appeared. The mercenaries started screaming as the ghosts came closer to them. Lessien watched as the only thing the ghost army did was walk through them.

'All dead. All ships cleared. Why didn't we call them earlier?'

"Ah-ah! We warned!" Gimli was shouting.

"Come." Aragorn told them as he was climbing to the ship.

"Do you know how to sail a ship Legolas?" Lessien asked when they were on board.

"Yes but Aragorn knows too." Aragorn was now in front of the rudder.

"Might as well enjoy the road." Gimli said, passing them and sitting on a box.

The elves shared a look of amusement before doing the same. They were moving forward in the river, reaching Gondor.

'Middle-earth really is beautiful.'

"Lessien? Are you listening to me?" she was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Legolas talking to her.

"Hmm? What?" Gimli laughed at her confusion. "I am sorry Legolas." she was blushing. He was looking at her with a warm expression.

"You are adorable when you blush." Of course this only made her blush more which made him laugh.

"I like it." and he kissed her cheek.

"Oi! There are other people in this ship." the dwarf grunted. Lessien looked at him. He seemed disgusted.

"Of course there are Master Dwarf." she said grinning at him. He grunted something under his breath that Lessien thought was 'Oh you lassie...'

Before she knew it the ship was stopping. Aragorn was next to them.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Aragorn... I was born ready." she smirked. He gave her a faint smile. The four of them turned to the the side of the ship waiting. She risked a peak at the outside. Thousands of orcs and uruk-hai were waiting. Then she heard it.

"Late as usual, pirate scum. There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats. Get of your ships." some Orc said.

'You asked for it.' They jumped of the ship at the same time. The Orcs looked surprised. Lessien was moving towards them with her bow and three arrows ready to shot.

"There is plenty for the three of us, may the best dwarf win." Gimli said with his ax ready, and a look of pure joy.

"Or Elf." she just loved to annoy him.

"That too." they smiled and watched as the Dead Army appeared again and killed every Orc. Moving again Lessien knew that they were very close to the gates of Minas Tirith. Orcs were upon them again.

'Here we go.' And with that thought, she started firing three arrows at the same time, killing them as she went. She tried to stay close to Legolas and it worked because as he killed the ones in the front with his bow, she draw her sword and killed the ones closed to her. A head, an arm. A stab in the stomach. Lessien had just cut an Uruk-hai head when she saw through the corner of her eye, another one coming to her. Ducking from the ones in front of her, she reached a dagger in her boot and when she roused, shot the dagger at the orcs heart, making him fall to the ground.

"Fifteen, sixteen!" she heard Legolas saying. Turning to her left she saw Aragorn killing as many as he could. She ran to him, killing more and more on the way. She had just finished killing two in a row when her world fell to her feet.

'Not possible. Just... not possible.' Not in her wildest dreams, Lessien imagined she would seen something like that.

'A mûmakil! A MÛMAKIL!' Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. Lessien turned around to see him running towards her with a terrified expression.

"LESSIEN! MOVE!"

'What?' Then it hit her. With all the surprise of seeing the beasts, she had frozen and the mûmakil was just walking to her. In the last minute, she recovered from the shock and managed to escape his mighty foot.

Looking up, she saw Legolas on top of it, shooting to it's head. The mûmakil fell and Legolas slid down its trunk.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli said.

'I need to move. I need to move.' She thought as an orc saw her defenseless. Running to him she slid through the ground and cut off his legs. The Uruk-hai screamed in pained. On her feet again, Lessien looked around, to see the Dead Army killing the last mûmakil.

"Sheeee-elffff..." it was a disgusting noise. An Uruk-hai was right in front. She turned around but not fast enough. As in slow motion she watched as the Uruk-hai raised his sword and it stabbed her right in the her middle all the way through. They both fell to the ground at the same time, only he was dead with an arrow to his head. It hurt. It was something she never experienced. She felt the blood in her hands and she put them in her belly.

"LESSIEN!" three voices shouted at the same time running to her.

'Aragorn... Gimli... Legolas... My friends.' was her last thought before darkness took over her.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I hurt Lessien I'm such a bad person :( What do you think it's going to happen? Until the next time my wonderful readers and please, please (that please it's for you ghost reader) REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I was bored, so UPDATE! (I'm a really nice person... okay?). Now who's ready for some Legolas POV? *shrieking screams*  
**

**Once again I'm so thankful to you guys, who read this, who reviewed it and follow. A HUGE THANK YOU FROM THE SIZE OF MY COUNTRY (it's a small country but still...)**

**Okay... Enjoy the chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

**_Legolas__ POV_**

My world was black and cold without her. Everything seemed to have lost it's magic and it's beauty. When she fell on the floor with all that blood surrounding her, and her eyes shunting, I realized what Aragorn was telling me all along. I love her. Not the love I feel for my family or my friends. This young elleth had become everything to me. In such little time, she managed to make her way through my heart like no else had in all the centuries I have lived. I reached her, just as she was falling, Aragorn and Gimli, close to me.

"Lessien!" I tried but with no use. She didn't respond. She was slipping through my fingers like water I couldn't reach her.

"We need to take her to the Houses of Healing Legolas." Aragorn said to me with grief and desperation in his voice. I simply nod. Very carefully not to make the wound worse I picked her up in my arms and started running to the gates of the City. I saw Mithrandir and Pippin there. The little hobbit looked horrified by what I had in my arms.

"Is that... Lessien? What... what happened to her Legolas?" he questioned panicking. Gandalf looked at me with sad eyes.

"Take her up. I will call Lord Elrond earlier. She needs him." Once again I only nodded. I reached the Houses and a woman told me to lay her down in a bed. I did. She looked worse than I thought. Pale as a ghost, black circles under her eyes. Her tunic was soaked with blood. Her blood. Not taking it anymore I collapsed in front of her bed with my hands in my head.

"Oh Lessien, if only I was there... Why did you had to step away from me? I promised I would protect you. I failed you. I am sorry. Amin liy llie desha sai (I love you so much.) Do not go where I cannot follow you." My own sobs surprised me. The sunlight came streaming through the windows making something in her chest sparkle. In confusion I roused to find my necklace. The one I gave her months ago. The silver leaf was covered in blood. Gently I unclasped it from her neck and cleaned it with my own tunic. The little charm, sparkled even brighter.

"You will live melamin ( my love)." I took a chair but I couldn't really count the hours I spent there. I knew it was night time when Lord Elrond entered the house in a rush. The women in there had already cleaned the wound and bandaged it but Lessien was still ill. When he reached me, Lord Elrond didn't looked at me, going straight to his daughter.

"She has a fever. I have a more proper place to heal her." Then he looked at me. It looked like the only thing I did in that day was nodding. I picked her up again and followed him. Once again I walked through the city with her in my arms. Her hair was dirty, with mud and leaves. Sweat was starting to come from her forehead. We reached a bedroom in the House of Minas Tirith. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf were there. Gandalf gave a look at Aragorn and he nodded at him.

"Lay her in the bed Legolas." I did as Gandalf told me. Without waiting Elrond took off her tunic and started analyzing her wound.

"Llie ant nae kel Legolas. (You need to leave Legolas.)" Aragorn said softly to me with his hand in my shoulder. I did not want to. I wanted to stay with her. But I know better than to question Lord Elrond's orders.

I left the room without a word to anyone. Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf left with me.

"Legolas, llie ant nae esta (you need to rest)" Aragorn said to me once we reached the Great Hall.

"Nay... I can't sleep while she is still ill Aragorn, I can't..."

"Hey lad, she is going to be fine. Listen to Aragorn, you should sleep. Get some strength back in you." Gimli told me.

"I will call you and her to be here, once we decide what to do, but for now... Go Legolas." Gandalf spoke to me in a commanding tone.

"Thank you." I turned around to go find a room to sleep. Maybe for a couple of hours, not more. I knew I couldn't rest myself, while she was still struggling to be alive. It seemed selfish. I laid in bed and closed my eyes, letting go of all the tension and fear. Sleep came easily.

**_General _**_**POV**_**  
**

She woke up with a sore felling. It was hard to open her eyes. Moving, she realized she was in a bed.

'But... when? The orc! The wound...' Her hands found her way to her stomach. She flinched in pain. There was no tunic. Dropping her head she saw a bandage covering all her torso. More softly this time, she touched the area again. Looking out the window, Lessien saw stars. A cough made her turned around surprised. In a chair near her bed, was Legolas, sleeping. He looked exhausted.

'Has he been here all the time?' Moving in her bed was harder then she thought it would be.

'Easy now... I can do this... Easy Lessien.' Very carefully, she sat in the edge, her bare feet on the ground. The bandages covered her chest, leaving the leggings, the only thing she wore. Supporting herself in the night-stand, she tried to get up.

'Hmm. that was easy. Now to walk.' Taking one step made her whole body tremble with pain. She had to sit down again, preventing herself from fainting.

'Okay, not so easy. But you can try again.' She stood up again. Legolas was still asleep and didn't woke up when she tried again, and again, and again. After thirty minutes, Lessien was walking in the room, without any pain.

'Yes!' When she made sure the pain would not return, she focused her attention in the elf. He was leaning back in the chair, arms crossed over his chest.

'How can someone be so adorable?' His blond hair falling to his eyes. Then she noticed, his necklace, the one he gave her, was around his right hand. 'He loves me. He stayed for me. I love him.' Tiptoeing to him she knelled beside him.

"Legolas. Wake up." she shook him gently. He woke up confused.

"Lessien? Lessien! What are you doing up?" She laughed.

"Well, Legolas I knelled." He gave her a strain look.

"Bed. Now." She pouted.

"Fine.", Sitting in the middle of the bed, she tapped the spot next to her. Legolas took it. Very gently he put the necklace back in her neck. His hands in her hair were so soft, she barely felt them.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"One day." he said sitting as far from her as possible. 'What is going on?'

"And you stayed here all that time?"

"No. I wanted to but Aragorn made me sleep."

"Good." she smiled at him but he didn't smiled back. She scotched closer.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" He turned around not looking at her face.

"It was my fault, if I got to you earlier, you wouldn't be hurt. I should..."

'What? Oh Legolas...'

"Stop it right now! Look at me! Look at me right now Legolas." she made him turned with her hands on both sides of his face.

"It was not your fault, I was distracted, and I shouldn't be. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I am so glad you're alive." he hugged her really hard. They broke apart.

"Lessien" he put her hair behind her ear. "Amin mela lle (I love you.)" She gasped. It was impossible to describe what she was felling when she leaned to him and kissed him. It was the most sweet kiss she had ever had. All the love they both felt, all in that kiss.

"Amin mela lle Legolas (I love you Legolas)." She relaxed in his embrace.

"Are you not tired?"

"Not really."

"Your Father should check your wound."

"Ada? He's here?" He smiled at her reaction.

"He came as soon as you were hurt. I will go call him." He kissed her forehead and left the room. In less then two minutes, he was back with Elrond.

"Lessien, my daughter. How are you felling?"

"Perfect Ada."

"Let me make sure of that." She was right. The wound was perfectly healed. There was a knock on the door and to her surprise, Éowyn entered.

"ÉOWYN!" she jumped out of bed, and ran to her friend. They both laughed and hugged each other.

"I bring you some clothes. Prince Legolas you are needed in the Great Hall." He nodded at her, kissed Lessien's cheek and was almost out of the room when Lessien called him.

"Legolas will you wait for me? I want to go." He shared a look with Elrond before nodding again. Once he was out, Elrond turned to his daughter.

"I must return to Rivendell." Lessien stared at him with disappointment. "I left Arwen. But I will return."

"I know Ada." They hugged and he left. She then turned to her friend. Éowyn had been hurt too. Anyone could see.

"Éowyn... What happened?" And the woman told her. How Théoden had passed away, how she had killed the Witch-King and how Aragorn had helped her.

"Éowyn... I am so sorry for your lost. He was a noble man and a good King." Éowyn smiled a little at her.

"Come. We cannot stay here all day. We need to make you ready." Lessien laughed.

'She is always so full of energy.'

With the help of her friend, Lessien was ready in less than 20 minutes. She wore, a clean blue tunic, black leggings, her belt, her quiver and a bow. When she made it to the Great Hall, her friends were already there. Pippin and Merry were the first to notice her.

"Lessien!" She knelled to great him. They jumped on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Merry! Pip! It's so good to see you." she laughed. They hugged her and kissed her for at least two minutes.

"Lessien..." Aragorn said as she stood in front of them.

"It's good to see you Aragorn." They smiled at each other before hugging. Aragorn was her safe spot.

"Glad to see you alright lassie!" Gimli grinned at her. She smiled warmly at him. Éomer gave her a faint smiled which Lessien returned. Gandalf walked to the center of the room.

'Right. On to business.'

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it" Aragorn told.

"Exactly. It would be obvious." she said.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf said with defeat.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Cheers to that!" she whispered to the dwarf.

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf answered.

"And here I was, preoccupied on what to eat this morning." Pippin mumbled under his breath. Lessien had to coughed to prevent her laughter.

"I have sent him to his death" the wizard whispered.

'No one regrets it more than Gandalf.'

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.

"How?" Gimli asked, smocking his pipe.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked in his pipe at the same time Lessien raised her fist and screamed "YES!" Legolas looked amused by this.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Éomer said.

'Yes but can be bate.'

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn explained.

"A diversion." Legolas said with a glint in his eyes.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli popped with a smirk.

"I feel like you just told the story of our lives Master Dwarf." At that Gimli started laughing really hard along with Merry and Pippin. She joined in.

'Oh this is wrong.' With one glanced of Gandalf the four of them stopped. At this reaction Gandalf seemed amused. Then he was serious again.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh I think he will." And with Aragorn walked away leaving everyone very confused.

* * *

**LESSIEN LIVES! AHAH! I'M NOT A BAD PERSON! Tell me what you think. Did you enjoyed the Legolas POV? And the cute moment between them?**

** I have to say that I love to write the jokes between Gimli and Less. I laugh really hard every time I'm writing one. Anyway... Please, please, please review. I'm being such a sweet girl for updating 3 days in a row! Until the next chapter (:**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm so glad you liked the Legolas POV. Here's another chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I don't usually do this but I think it's necessary:**

**Dear Saren-Dipety, I rewrote chapter 14, to clear your confusion. Grima kissed her when they were together in her room. It was her first kiss. (NOW I'M NOT AN EVIL PERSON). For those of you who had the same doubt, hope that cleared everything. Enjoy the chapter (:**

**A/N: Once more, I used the extended version of the film.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my character.**

* * *

No one else seemed to care but, Lessien was preoccupied with Aragorn. He had disappeared after what Gandalf said in the Great Hall.

She was walking to her room, thinking of where Aragorn might be, when he himself answered that question. Turning to the right, Lessien saw Aragorn, in the room where Gandalf kept the palantir. He was holding it in his hands listening to Sauron speaking in Black Speech. She stopped and leaned against one of the walls watching.

"Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more!" He put Anduril in front of the palantir. " Behold, the Sword of Elendil!" In that moment, Lessien was really proud of him. The image in the palantir changed. It showed Arwen. Lessien gasped.

'No... it's not true.' Arwen was dying. Tears streamed down the elleth face as she watched Aragorn back down horrified and the Evenstar fall to the ground and shatters in million little pieces. The palantir turned black again. The heir of Isildur let it fall and it rolled to Lessien's feet. She left it there and went to Aragorn. He was on his knees, crying. Lessien knelled in front of him. The chain of the Evenstar in front of them.

"Re naa sal' kuila Aragorn (She is still alive), and she will not die." she said putting her hand in his shoulder. He raised his head to her. His eyes showing fear, regret.

"Do not regret your actions. There is a future for both of you. Do not let the darkness cloud your judgement, not now. Not when we are so close of ending this. Arwen is fighting for you. You have to fight too. "Llie naa n' ereb Aragorn (You are not alone Aragorn)." and with that she walked away sensing that he needed time alone.

"You are wise Lessien." surprised she turned around and saw Gandalf there, supported by his staff. They were in the hallway, the room were Aragorn was, just a few steps away.

"Gandalf..." he showed her a smile.

"Saruman taught you well." she chuckled.

"Before making me his prisoner." The wizard and the elleth stared at each other. Gandalf started walking and made a gesture for her to follow him. They were outside, Gandalf stopped next to the white tree, Lessien beside him.

"Do you think it will work? Us distracting Sauron for Frodo?"

"We can only hope Lessien." he turned to her. "Along this journey I have asked you to sacrifice more than Saruman had ever did in the time that you were with him. Can you forgive an old fool?"

"And I was always happy to oblige. There's nothing to forgive Gandalf." the White Wizard smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you my dear." His expression changed again. At distance, Mordor could be seen. Every time she looked at the orange blur that was Mount Doom, she asked herself what had Saruman seen in it. Power?

'How can something so dark and evil be so appealing to certain people?' She voiced this thoughts to Gandalf.

He sighed and seemed lost in his thoughts before answering.

"You cannot see it Lessien because you are loved. You have friends and family. You have something worth fighting for but there are those who don't. There are those who need power to fill the emptiness in their hearts."

'Grima.' was the first person that came to her mind. Gandalf looked at her with grief.

"You are a brave elleth. Saruman never told you and I do not wish to occupy the place he has in your heart."

"Gandalf?" She was confused.

"I am very proud of you, Lessien of Rivendell." Tears shined in her grey eyes. In an impulsive movement, she hugged Gandalf. The wizard responded with a chuckle and a soft hand of top of her head.

"Come. We have yet, another battle to prepare."

After her conversation with Gandalf, Lessien went to her room. She was dressing for the battle. A silver tunic fell around her body. Her brown hair was braided in a french braid. Once out of her room she met Éowyn in the hallway.

"I see you are ready for battle." her friend smiled at her.

"I see you aren't." Éowyn laughed.

"The gates of Mordor, are no place for a lady."

"Well said my lady." Lessien bowed at her laughing. Éowyn approached her still smiling.

"Go with the blessing of Rohan, Lady Lessien." and with a tight hug, they walked away.

In the second level of Minas Tirith, Fingolfin was there. He had returned, while she was hurt.

"I'm sorry mellonamin, but this time, your services are needed again." she petted him and climbed down to the gates holding the reins.

The army of Gondor was there, ready to leave. Lessien spotted her friends in the front.

"Lessien." the two hobbits said at the same time.

"Merry. Pippin. Ready?" she questioned.

"We are always ready."they both winked at her.

"Hey lassie. Don't encourage them. They have given us enough trouble."

"In that case, I should tell you to go back to the city, Gimli." Even Gandalf laughed a little at this, wile Gimli grunted.

"Sut naa lle? (How are you?)" Legolas asked, squeezing her hand.

"Thar. (Good)" she smiled at him.

"Naa llie desiel? (Are you ready?)"

"Uma. Llie? (You?)" He gave her his best smile. The one that made her go weak in the knees.

"Ilyamenie (Always.)". They reached the gates. Everyone was silent. No one dare to say a word.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked breaking the silence.

Aragorn looked at him before making his horse ride forward. Lessien, Gandalf, Legolas and Éomer made they horses follow him. Pippin was riding with Gandalf, while Merry was with Éomer, Gimli as usual, rode with Legolas.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn shouted. "Let justice be done upon him!" Lessien looked at the front of the gate as it opened.

In front of them was the most disgusting creature she had ever seen.

'You could have put a mask on.'

"My Master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome."

'Ugh! Close your mouth.'

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he questioned.

'Yeah. You're looking at the King of Gondor, your dumb creature.' But Gandalf chose a more 'polite' answer.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

'Now that is a threat.'

The Orc started laughing.

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." In his hands Lessien saw a mithril shirt, small on size.

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted from Gandalf's horse.

'What? That belongs to Frodo? Oh for the Valar please don't let him be dead. Oh please, please.'

The Orc threw the shirt at Gandalf. Pippin caught it.

"Frodo!" he shouted again. Fingolfin was next to Shadowfax, so Lessien put her hand in the halfling's shoulder.

"Silence." Gandalf told him sternly.

"Pippin..." she whispered.

"No!" Merry shouted from Éomer.

"Silence!" Gandalf said again.

"The halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did."

Seeing Gandalf's tears was all it took for her to lose it. She moved forward ready for attack but Legolas caught her arm, making Fingolfin stop.

"Don't..." he whispered, tears in his eyes too. Aragorn moved forward. Lessien watched with attention.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

'Oh you bastard...' In one single movement, the orc was on the ground with no head.

"I guess that concludes negotiations" Gimli grunted happily.

"I was hoping to invite him for tea." she said sarcastically. Gimli chuckled a little at that. Aragorn turned to look at her.

"I do not believe it. I will not." She nodded at him but then the gates opened again. Orcs started running towards them. Thousands of them.

'Oh boy. Oh boy.'

"Pull back! Pull back!" She didn't lost time in obeying him. They all rode as fast as they could to the rest of the army. They looked frightened.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

'Don't be a bunch of cowards.' Aragorn then rode back and forth in front of them.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers"

'And an Elf sister.' she thought but didn't dare to say it. Aragorn could cut off her head. "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bounds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!"

'YES! Nice choice of words.' She looked at Legolas and he looked back. She reached for his hand. It was soft and perfect against hers.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

They were surrounded by the army of Orcs. It was possible to see how small their army was against the enemy.

'This is it. I had a good life. I met Ada, Arwen, Ellandan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas. I have friends.'

"Lessien." someone whispered next to her ear.

"Legolas" she stared in to those blue eyes. Blue as the deep ocean.

"Amin mela lle. (I love you.)" they said at the same time and smiled. Their hands were still united. Lessien squeezed it harder.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with two elves." Gimli told them.

"How about side by side with friends?" Legolas smiled at him. The dwarf looked at them emotional.

"Aye! I could do that."

"Glad to know." she replied to him. She looked at Aragorn. He was looking at Sauron's Eye. He turned to Gandalf, who was holding Frodo's mithril. Then his attention was to her. He was smiling. She nodded at him.

"To the ends of the Earth." she told him. He turned her back at her.

"For Frodo." and then he run to the Army of Orcs.

Pippin and Merry looked at her. She nodded at them.

"FOR FRODO!" the three of them screamed at the same time, following Aragorn.

She fought with all her strengths.

'This is for Frodo you bastards' she thought as she killed them, one by one, savoring every orc that was death.

Suddenly, she heard a scream to her right. It was from an Orc. Lessien looked around to see a gigantic claw catching an Orc that was in front of Gandalf.

'Eagles.'

"The eagles! The eagles are coming!" she heard Pippin shout excited. With the eagles, it was a lot easier to fight. She still had to kill some Orcs but, the animals took care of the big beasts.

She had just shot an arrow to a chest when she saw Aragorn fighting bravely with a Cave Troll. Turning around again, she saw that the Eye had his attention on Mount Doom.

'Frodo... You are still alive aren't you?'

Aragorn was on the ground.

"ARAGORN!" Lessien screamed with terror. She saw as Legolas tried to reached him. She couldn't. The Orcs around her were too much. She continued to kill them trying hard not to lose Aragorn from her view.

He stabbed the creature's foot as it was about to step on him. But something made the Troll stop. It was the same thing that made all the orcs that were fighting her, stop. It was what made her stop. The tower of Barad-Dûr was falling.

'Oh Frodo, Sam! I knew you could do it.' With tears of joy she saw as the Eye exploded and all the orcs were destroyed, as the floor below them gave away. She ran to her friends but stopped shocked when Mount Doom erupted.

'What?! Wait... No! Frodo!' To her surprise it was her own screamed that sounded so painful.

"FRODO! SAM!" All of them turned around to her. She reached them, crying. Legolas put his arm around her shoulders.

"We need to see if they are still alive!" Merry brought her back to reality. Gandalf was crying, but he climbed into an eagle.

"I'm coming Gandalf!" she suddenly screamed. The wizard simply nodded at her. Without another word, Lessien climbed to another eagle and it took off.

That ride was very different from the one she had made in the same animal, to Rivendell. Back there she was to amazed with seeing the first time, Middle-Earth without a window, but not in that moment. In that moment she was constantly looking down, trying to see her friends. The eagle made a turn to the right and Lessien finally spotted them. Lying in a rock, surrounded by lava.

"GANDALF!" he turned his head and saw her pointing at the two little hobbits. Without any command the eagle Lessien was on, dived and very carefully grabbed Sam with it's claws. She looked down at his body and turned to saw Frodo's in Gandalf's eagle.

'You are safe. We are all. It is over.'

* * *

**Wow! That was... Just Wow! Okay, I loved writing the part with Less and Gandalf. Really, really loved it. What are your thoughts? I need to know. So please, review, because you are all amazing for reading this.**


	21. Chapter 20

**New chapter! This story is coming to an end... Okay I'm just going to stop writing this note before I start crying. Enjoy the chapter (:**

**A/N: Extended version of the Return of the King. Again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my character.**

* * *

It had been 3 days since the final Battle. Three days since Middle-earth had found peace. Three days since Frodo destroyed the Ring. Three days, and Frodo was still sleeping. Everyone was worried, but none could be more worried than Samwise Gamgee.

He had awoken just a day after and never left Frodo's side since. Lessien was not worried, with Sam by his side, Frodo could do anything.

She was in the courtyard of the Great Hall, sitting under the white tree, enjoying the soft breeze.

'Finally. Peace.' She opened her grey eyes. The view was simply magnificent. 'This is something I could get used too. With no worries, no problems.' She knew she was lying to herself by thinking that way. There was a big problem, but it was a problem that only involved her person.

'Valinor. Sailing to the West.' Her father wanted her to go with him. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't count with Legolas help. He didn't had that choice. He wasn't Peredhel. But she had to make a choice and it gave her an headache just to think about it. An excited voice got her out of her dilemma.

"Lessien! He is awaken! He is awaken!" Pippin was running towards her with a grin on his face. When he reached her, he jumped to her arms, making her hit with her back on the floor.

"Pippin!" she laughed. The hobbit was so full of energy, of joy. He was up in a minute grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"Come! You have to be there!"

"Pip I-"

"Pippin! Come on!" they heard Merry scream from the door. Pippin looked at her, his eyes begging.

"Come on. I'm right behind you." He smiled and ran to his friend. Together they laughed and ran inside.

'Like children.' She stood and walked to the Great Hall. She met Sam halfway to Frodo's room.

"Sam." she greeted him softly. He looked up surprised.

"Lady Lessien." he bowed slightly. She smiled and put her hand in his shoulder. "Lessien is my name Sam. No lady please." He nodded, blushed.

They reached the room and Sam stopped. She gave him a small push and a bright smile. He entered followed close by the elleth.

Frodo was sitting in the bed, laughing with Pippin and Merry. The Fellowship was finally reunited. He smiled at Sam when the hobbit entered the room and his eyes showed surprised when he saw who was with him.

"Lessien! You are here too?" Legolas and Aragorn turned their heads at her and smiled. She laughed at his surprise.

"Of course I am here. Do you really think I would let this 3 idiots be alone?" She pointed at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Frodo laughed.

"Like I needed an Elf to ensure my safety." Gimli smile at her.

"It looks to me that you needed two of them." She answered him while going to stand next to Legolas. Gimli laughed.

Lessien watched with a soft smile as Merry and Pippin explained their adventures to Frodo. Suddenly a pillow fight had started and she was obligated to leave the room, before she was caught in it. Legolas and Aragorn were right behind her.

"Gandalf and Gimli?" she questioned as they sat in one of the tables in the Great Hall.

"Gimli was enjoying himself with the pillows and Gandalf wanted to supervised them." Legolas answered her with a grin.

"Lessien. Have you made your decision?" Aragorn asked as they started eating the meat and vegetables that a maid had put in front of them. She sighed, knowing what he was talking about.

"Nay. Amin uum n' sint mani nae uum (I do not know what to do.)" She notice that every time they talked about it, Legolas became quiet. Her eyes on him. He was looking at his food, not daring to look at her.

"You will make the right choice." he told her softly, still not looking at her.

"And what is the right choice Legolas? Leave? Stay? What is the right choice?" she asked exhausted. Her best friends, looked at her.

"Do not dare to pity me." she told them with a glare but they only laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Aragorn mocked her. She stuck her tongue out at them and they laughed harder. She stood and start walking away. She reached the courtyard again, thinking that a walk through the city would be good.

She had just reached the third level when she saw someone she really wanted to talk too.

"Éowyn! Éowyn!" The woman in question turned around and gave her a smile.

"Are you busy?"

"Not at all." Lessien smiled.

"Walk with me?"

"It would be a pleasure." And so the two friends walked around the city, arms linked.

"How are you?" the elleth asked, facing her friend.

"I've been worse. Life is starting to be better." A pink blush appeared in her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Lessien.

"Is that so? Please, do tell."

"It's nothing. You wouldn't want to know."

"It has anything to do with the charming Gondor captain?"

Éowyn, blushed even more and looked distressed.

"How did you...? It's not..." Lessien laughed.

"I am not blind Éowyn. And I am certainly not the only who has noticed that you too have been spending more time together." Éowyn gave her a dreamy smile.

"I am happy for you. Truly."

"I am too. After Lord Aragorn I thought..." but she trailed off as they reached the main gate of the city.

"I am going to the stables. Do you want to come?" Lessien asked she but knew what the answer will be. Faramir was walking towards them.

"My lady Lessien." he bowed. She bowed too.

"Lord Faramir." He gave her a smile before reaching for Éowyn's hand.

"I will leave you two." She winked at Éowyn, who was red from embarrassment, before walking way to the stables.

"Fingolfin." her horse whinnied at her. She grinned. The elleth stayed with her him until the afternoon. Exiting the stables, she made her way to the Great Hall. When she reached her room, a group of maidens were there waiting for her but they weren't human maidens. They were Elf maidens. She stared at them surprised.

"May I ask, why are all of you in my room?" They just smiled at her.

"Llie findl naa an. (Your hair is long.)" a voice said from the corner of the room. Lessien almost tripped, turning around.

"Arwen?" In front of her, stood her big sister, her father, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. They were all smiling at her.

"Ada! Elladan, Elrohir!" she ran to them for a hug.

"Lessien. Ta naa thar nae darn llie seler (It is good to see you sister)" her brothers said at the same time.

She then turned to her father. "Ada." Lord Elrond smiled fondly at his youngest daughter.

"My daughter." In tears, she hugged him. She left Arwen for last.

"Now come. We need to get ready." Arwen said, wiping her tears. Legolas winked at her before leaving. She blushed.

"I see that you and Legolas are very friendly to each other." Arwen told her when the maidens were finishing their hair. Lessien wore a white, tight dress, with long sleeves that went to the floor. Her brown her was down just like her sister's, however Lessien did not wore a butterfly crown.

"You see well sister." They both laughed. Outside the room, stood the rest of the Elves. A maiden gave Arwen a banner with the design of the White Tree of Gondor.

She stood next to Legolas and he reached for her hand smiling. Elrond was watching them with a sad smile.

She was in the courtyard again, next to the doors and watched as Aragorn was crowned King.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandalf said putting the crown in Aragorn's head.

Lessien clapped and cheered with everyone. She was so proud of him.

'I knew you could do it. I always knew.'

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said and Lessien couldn't control herself when she saw the look on Gimli's face as petals started to fall. Legolas laughed with her. Then everyone was silent. Aragorn was singing.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta! (Out if the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world.)" The elleth felt tears coming to her eyes. She and Legolas walked ahead as the new King of Gondor was walking to them. He put his hand in Legolas shoulder.

"Hannon le. (Thank you.)" Aragorn turned to her. "Amin seler (My sister)" She smiled at him and indicated behind her with her eyes. The banner with the White Tree moved out of the way and Arwen appeared. She saw as Aragorn's eyes shined upon the vision. Arwen lowered her head at him, but the lift her chin and kissed her, lifting her from the ground.

'Yes! Yes! Oh... Stop crying Lessien, stop crying.' but she couldn't. She felt Legolas looking at her and turned to him.

"Are you crying?" he whispered to her with a smile when Arwen and Aragorn started walking. She sniffed and didn't answered him.

Arwen and Aragorn had stopped in front of the four hobbits who were bowing at them.

'Oh... You are not the ones to bow.'

"My friends" Aragorn said emotional. "You bow to no-one." And Aragorn knelled in front of them. Smiling, Lessien was the first among her group to do it too. Everyone knelled with the King. Glancing up, the elleth chuckled at the embarrassment of the four creatures that saved her beloved home.

* * *

**OMG! It's been 3 months since I started writing and posting this! And we are coming to an end. I feel so sad to announce that the next chapter... IT'S GOING TO BE THE LAST! please please you would make me the happiest person alive if this reached 100 reviews, so please review! Until the next (and last) chapter (:**


	22. Chapter 21

**LAST CHAPTER! OMG! I am seriously crying right now. This was an amazing experience. I like to think that, thanks to this I was able to evolve as a writer and as a person (:**

**Thanks to Saren-Dipety, booklover1598, AmazingWriter123, tedylupin, LadyCurry, breezes, Rose Dorea Potter Black, PurpleFairy11, Sweet163, lessien Amandil, delenawolves, Emzy2k11, EGilly, ForbiddenShadow0, musiciskey28, Skippy1023, Michigangster, Ortholeine, SomeoneThatExists, bloomblack0, CntryPrincess, SiaSaySomeday, wishfulthinking123, Shehunter, xLyraCharlottex, morganclaire, Dd, coloredSkies, AshleyEliza, and all the guests that reviewed. Thank you for adding this story to your favorites. Thank you for following this to the end. Thank you for believing in this story and in me.**

**So, the last disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Just Lessien.**

* * *

She was waiting in the harbor along with her Father, Galadriel and Celebron. It had been three years since the end of Sauron and the destruction of the Ring. With Legolas and Gimli by her side she had seen Middle-Earth. She had been to the Misty Mountains, to the Shire (a whole month with Pippin and Merry can drive you insane), she had been to Lothlorien, to the Forest of Fangorn. She met her Grandparents, and most importantly, she had married Legolas.

It was a simple ceremony in Mirkwood with the help of his father, Thranduil. All her friends were there. Aragorn and Arwen, Frodo, Bilbo, Merry, Pippin and Sam with his lovely girl Rose. Gandalf and Gimli with big grins. Faramir and Éowyn, married as well, Éomer, King of Rohan, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. She looked at the ring in her finger with a fond smile, lost on her thoughts.

'I married him. I love him.'

"Lessien?" She looked up to see her father looking at her with a curious expression. Celeborn and Galadriel wore soft smiles. She gave them an embarrassed smile.

"Forgive me. I was lost in thoughts."

"So it seems, my child." The cart that had Gandalf and the hobbits was close. "I will miss them." Elrond stared at her sadly.

"Amin hin... (My child). Are you sure?"

"Ada..." Lessien put an hand in his face."Sina naa mani Amin mern (This is what I want) " He smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. "What about Legolas?" Her thoughts then traveled to her goodbyes, to her best friends.

_Aragorn, __Gimli and Legolas, sat in the Great Hall, laughing, when she entered. Their heads turned to her._

_"Hey lassie! Come and joined us." Gimli shouted to her with a mug of ale in his hand. She sat next to her husband with her smile._

"_How much have you drank Master Dwarf?" He just laughed at her and kept drinking._

"_When are you leaving?" Aragorn asked with a soft voice. She felt Legolas tensed beside her.__  
_

_"Tomorrow." Legolas roused to his feet and walked away. Lessien sighed._

_"He loves you." Aragorn told her, his eyes on her._

_"Ro naa n' desiel . (He is not ready.)" The stared at each other, until she stood and walked in the direction her husband disappeared._

_He was staring at the sky with a peaceful look._

_"Legolas..."_

_"Why are you leaving me?"_

_"We already discussed this..." he turned away from her. "Legolas. " No response. "Legolas look at me!" he did._

_She embraced him. After a few minutes, he responded._

_"I love and do not forget that I am your wife so please, for everything that we've been through together, please remind yourself that you will be there with me."_

_"I am sensing that the wait will be too long." She didn't contradict him. She knew that even in the Grey Heavens, she will miss him even with the thought that he would join her._

_"I love you." she whispered before kissing him. It was a sweet kiss, probably one of the last, they would share in many years. He looked at her with so much love and passion that the young elleth had to look away._

_"Amin mela lle (I love you)" he told her softly. They both walked inside. It was time for her to go to Rivendell. Aragorn, Gimli and Arwen stood next to the doors in silence._

_"Lessien." She looked at him confused._

_"Aragorn?"_

_"I need a minute with you." She nodded before following him to one of the many rooms._

_"Aragorn?" she questioned again. He turned to her, tears in his eyes. "Oh Aragorn-"_

_"Don't go." She froze surprised._

_"What?"_

_"You are my sister. I need you here. Don't go. Stay." he sat in the bed sobbing. She too had tears in her eyes._

_"My brother..." she hugged him with all her strength. "You already proved that you don't need help. You fulfilled your destiny. You are a King, Aragorn." He stared at her. She saw love, friendship._

_"To the ends of the Earth."_

_"And beyond, mellonamin, and beyond." He stood and faced her._

_"Amin mela lle amin seler (I love you my sister.)" They hugged again. It seemed like a lifetime had passed when they broke apart._

_"Amin mela lle amin toror (I love you my brother.)"_

_"Lessien."_

_"Oh Arwen..." Tears streamed down their faces._

_"Never forget that I love you."_

_"Never Arwen."_

_"Did you said your goodbyes to Elladan and Elrohir?" Lessien nodded._

_"Yesterday." The it was time for Gimli. He was wiping away stubborn tears._

_"Gimli... Are you crying?"_

_"Yes, I'm crying lassie! Come here!" he grabbed her by the waist giving her a bone-crush hug._

_"We will meet again Master Dwarf." She knew that Elrond had already made available a ship for him and Legolas in a few years. She stepped back facing them._

_"It was an honor battling with you." They smiled and then she turned away, crying her heart out knowing she was leaving Minas Tirith forever._

The cart had arrived. Frodo helped Bilbo get out. Pippin, Merry and Sam jumped after them, with Gandalf by their side.

"Oh! Well, here is a sight I have never seen before." the older hobbit bowed at the. Lessien bowed back along with her father and grandparents.

"The power of the Three Rings in ended. The time has come for the dominion of Men." Lessien smiled at the four hobbits looking at her. Pippin and Merry winked at her.

"I Aear cân ven na mar. (The sea calls us home.)" Elrond said with a warm smile at Bilbo.

"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." And so, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire climbed onto to ship. Elrond helped him, before turning to his daughter.

"I will be there in a minute" He nodded before disappearing. Galadriel approached her.

"The House of Peredhel is proud of you, Lessien. Don't take too long." She bowed at the Lady of Light.

"Diola lle (Thank you.)" Galadriel and Celeborn gave her a smile. She turned to watch Gandalf and the hobbits. Merry and Pippin were crying. Frodo wasn't.

'You are one brave hobbit Frodo Baggins.'

Gandalf reached her.

"Ah! Lady Lessien of Mirkwood." she laughed at the wizard's words.

"You'll be missed Gandalf." he gave her a smile.

"My task is over. New adventures await me." He turned to the hobbits. "It's time Frodo." Lessien saw surprised in the little creatures eyes, especially Sam's.

"What does he mean?" Frodo looked at him with grief.

"We set out to save the Shire Sam, and it has been saved, but not for me."

'Poor Sam.'

"You don't mean that. You can't leave." he said tearfully. Frodo had something in his hands.

'Bilbo's book. Did he finished it?'

"The last pages are for you Sam." Sam and the other two were crying openly. Lessien sniffed.

'I really hate goodbyes.' Frodo walked to them and she walked to the little creatures.

"My dear friends. I will miss every single one of you so much." Sam looked at her surprised.

"You are going too?"

"Oh Come on." She knelled to them. "Did you really thought I was going to stay behind? With an adventure like this?" she chuckled.

Merry and Pippin were crying again.

"We will miss you Lessien. You were the first elf we met and you were the braver."

"Oh Merry, Pippin." She was crying again.

"Goodbye little ones. You will be always in my heart." She kissed them in their foreheads and climbed to the ship.

She and Frodo waved away until the harbor was nothing more than a memory. Closing her eyes, Lessien thought of the last four years. Saruman came to her mind. Four years ago she did not know if what she felt was love or hate. She knew now. It was gratitude. She was grateful to him for taking care of her and because of that felling, her memories of him were happy and peaceful.

"Gandalf told me that you would come with us because you are a free spirit." Frodo told looking up at her.

She laughed. "Gandalf's right. As always." Frodo gave her a small smile before walking away leaving her alone.

She would meet Legolas again. She would wait for him.

She had time.

She was, indeed, a free spirit.

* * *

**Once again, thank you so much to every single one of you for supporting this story. It was an adventure I will never forget. *Starts sobbing***

**It was my first 'big story' and I feel so happy to see that it had more success than I had ever expect! So thank you, thank you, thank you =)**

**Until the next time.**

**patetass x**


	23. Author's Note 2

**CHANGE OF PLANS:**

******I deleted my new fic "Away from Home." So sorry to those of you who were following it and thank you for the reviews I had. It just wasn't working. I did it because I had a dream about Lessien and a sequel, so... *DRUM ROLL* THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL FOR LESSIEN!**

**It's called "Changes can be good" and the first chapter will be here soon, so stay tuned. (:**

**I hoping that everyone who followed Lessien will continue to follow her! She misses you guys a lot!**

**Sorry for messing with your heads... I'M CRAZY (you probably knew that already).**

**Thank you for your time my lovely readers. Lessien says thank you too. Without you she wouldn't exist.**

**Hannon le.**

**patetass x**


End file.
